Forbidden Love
by Tokio-Bizarre-Lover101
Summary: Bella and Edward have a sixteen year old daughter Nessie. Nessie is datting a guy will more like werewolf Jacob Black. full summary well be the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

Bella and Edward have a sixteen-year-old daughter Nessie. Nessie is dating a guy will more like werewolf Jacob Black. But what happens when Nessie and Jake go to far one night. Well Nessie be okay? Will Jake? How will Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens react? Who will Nessie turn to if she can't be with Jake? Will she turn to her family or will she run away? Find out in Forbidden Love!!


	2. Chapter 1: The Night

Forbidden Love

**Chapter 1: The Night**

**Nessie's Point Of View**

Hi I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm sixteen and I'm dating Jacob Black. I'm here to tell you my story. This is about something that happened to me 2 months ago. Let me start off at the night Jake came over when my family was out hunting. The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs. I opened the door to see my amazing boyfriend Jake standing there. "Hey Ness," Jake said walking into the house.

"Hey Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "Well Sam is taking the pack and putting them throw training tonight," he explained as I put my arms around his neck. "And why are you not with Sam and the rest of the pack?" I questioned as Jake leaned into kiss me. "Sam gave me the night off," he whispered then he kissed me. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh. You know my family out hunting Jake," I said as want to kiss me again. "Yea I know," he said then kissed me. "Jake," I said pulling away from the hug and kiss. "What Ness?" he said closing the door that was still open. "You know I love you right," I said walking up to my room with Jake following me. "Yea. I know you love me and you know that I love you too," he said as we got to my room.

"Well then you know we are going to get married someday," I said setting on my bed. "Yea. Ness what's on your mind?" Jake asked kneeling down to look at me in the eye. "Well I know you don't want to pressure me into doing anything," I began. "Ness do you mean?" he asked me. "Yea that's what I mean Jake. I'm ready but are you ready?" I asked him. "Yea I am. But are you sure?" he asked me. "Yea now kiss," I told him.

That was the night that ruined everything. Here I am 2 months later setting in my room looking at the pregnancy test that I just bought today. Well more like I just bought a few minutes ago because school just got out. I was reading the box waiting for the 5 minutes to be up. 1 line means negative and 2 lines mean positive. Then I heard a knock on my window, which made me jump a foot in the air and drop the pregnancy test box.

I looked out my window and saw Jake, Claire and Quil. I got up slowly and opened the window. That's when the timer want off. "Ness why are you so jumpy?" Jake asked as Claire and Quil climbed in throw the window. I looked over at Claire and her eyes were on the test on my desk. "Nessie is that what I think it is?" She asked me. I nodded because I did not really trust my voice.

Then I saw Quil's eyes on the pregnancy test box on the floor. "Renesmee your not," he trailed off. "Ness what's going on?" Jake asked walking over to me. "Nothing," I said to quickly. "Quil lets give Jake and Nessie some alone time," Claire said then took Quil's hand and pulled him back out the window. I walked over to my desk. I picked up the test and looked at it. OH MY GOD!! I'm pregnant.

I turned around to face Jake with the test still in my hands. "Nessie what's that?" Jake asked I could see him starting to get worried. "Jake," I said before breaking down into tears. The next thing I know Jake had me in his arms and was rocking me back and forth. "Ness is that a pregnancy test?" he asked still holding me. I nodded then he took the test from my hands looked at it then put it back on my desk.

"Ness it's going to be okay," he whispered in my ear. Then I put my head on his chest. "Can we come back in?" I heard Quil ask. "Can they?" Jake asked me. I nodded my head still on his chest. I looked up and Claire climb in the window followed closely be Quil. They were still holding each other's hand. Claire's eyes widen and she griped Quil's hand tighter. "Nessie you are, aren't you?" she asked me.

I could feel Jakes eyes on me so I looked up at him. "Do you want me to tell them or do you want to?" he asked as he sat me down on the bed. "Yes," I whispered. "Okay. Claire, Quil. Ness and I are going to be parents," Jake said. Then I felt like I was going to be sick. Jake still had his arm around me. I quickly pushed it off. I saw Claire witching me she grabbed the trashcan and handed it to me.

Right after she had handed it to me I proceeded to throw up. I felt Jake's hands holding back my hair. "Jake," I whispered as I felt mew tears running down my face. "What babe?" Jake asked as Claire took the trashcan from me and left the room to wash it out. I turned away from Quil to look at Jake. "How are we going to tell my mom, dad and the rest of my family?" I asked as the tear ran down my face quicker.

Jake wiped away my tears as I added, "I mean I think they are going to notice four heartbeats don't you?" "Yea. But Kyle will be changing into a full vamp next week," he reminded me. "Will then make that three heartbeats," I said as a couple more tears ran down my face and Jake wiped them off. "Well we tell them next week after Kyle changes okay babe," he said as he sat back down on my bed.

Claire walked into the room Quil looked at her then nodded. "Hey guys we will see you tomorrow," Claire said taking Quil's hand and then they left my room. "Jake I'm scared," I admitted. "Me too. But we will get through this together Renesmee. I promise," he said. I laid down on my bed and Jake laid down next to me. I put my hand on my stomach. Then Jake put his hand on top of mine as if we were protecting our baby from harm.

Jake leaned in and kissed me. Then he moved our hands and kissed my stomach. I laughed and he looked up at me. "What?" he said moving his head back up to mine. "Nothing," I said as he put my hands back on my stomach. I put my head up a bit then I kissed Jake a lot of passion.

**Preview for next chapter**

"Nessie we have school!!" Kyle yelled at me. Man he can get on my nerves. "I know!!" I yelled back at him. "Ness claim down," Jake said. Then my dad growled.


	3. Chapter 2: Family

Chapter 2: Family

Chapter 2: Family 

**NPOV**

**2 Days Later**

I woke up a couple hours after Jake had woken me up to tell me he had to go. Something was up with the pack. I sat up in bed and felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and throw up. "Nessie are you okay?" I heard my mom's voice and I could tell she was worried. "I'm fine mom," I said getting up off the floor. "Are you sure? Because if you are sick, you can stay home from school," she said. "No mom I have to go to school Claire, Quil and Jake will be there waiting for me," I told her.

"But Jake is with the pack," I heard my dad yell from downstairs. "Yea but he will be at school," I yelled back at my dad. That's when I heard three things. One my Uncle Emmet laughing, two my Aunt Alice squeal and three her running up the stairs. "Renesmee this is amazing," she said. I looked at her confused. "What is it Alice?" my mom asked her. That's when I realized she most of had a vision of the baby. "Nessie do you want to tell her or should I?" Alice asked me.

"Family Meeting!!" I yelled. Then we walked down the stairs. "Aunt Alice please block your mind?" I asked her, she nodded then sat down next to Uncle Peter. "So why the family meeting Nessie?" my grandpa Carlisle asked me. "Well I have something to tell you," I began. Then I looked up and saw Jake standing in the door way to the living room scared to death. I started to tear up. "Ness," Jake said locking eyes with me. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ness are you okay?" he whispered in my ear. "I'm fine," I said. "Okay," he said taking my hand and we walked into the room. "Okay why the family meeting Nessie we have school!!" Kyle said. Man he can get on my nerves. "I know!!" I yelled. "Ness claim down," Jake said. Then my dad growled. "Daddy?" I said wondering why he was growling. Then my dad lunged at Jake. "JAKE!!" I yelled as my dad pined him to the wall of the living room.

"Daddy stop please!!" I yelled then I tried to go and stop my dad, but Aunt Alice grabbed my arm. "No Nessie," she said then she hugged me close to her as I faced the man I love and my father. That's when I snapped I ripped myself from Alice. "Dad stop!! Please don't take Jake away from mom!! Please dad I don't want to raise my child without its father!!" I yelled, and then I covered my mouth after I said the last part. I heard my Aunt Rose and Meg gasp along with my Uncle Peter and Emmett.

My mom just looked at me in shock. My dad had finally let go of Jake and Jake was on the floor gasping for air. My Uncle Jasper walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me as I felt the warm tears run down my face. "Nessie your pregnant?" Kyle asked me. "Yes," I said my voice cracked. "Cool," he said then Aunt Meg smacked him. "It's okay Nessie we will get though this together as a family," Jasper said as I pulled away.

Jake was still on the floor but his breathing was finally back to normal. "Jake!!" I said and ran to his side. "Ness are you okay? You know you have to stay claim," he said as I sat down next to him. "I think it would be best if I call the school and tell them Renesmee, Jake and Kyle well not be there today," my grandma Esme said stepping out of the room. "I know I have to stay claim. But why are you so worried about me and the baby?" I asked Jake. Jake cupped my face in his hands and pulled it close to his face.

"Because when you mom was pregnant with you," he began to explain but was cut off by my mom. "Jake came to your grandpa Charlie's. Your father and I were going to tell Charlie that I was pregnant. But when we got there your dad and Jake want out side. When I told Charlie I was pregnant. Jake want after Edward," she said looking out the window into the bright sun. "Your mom ran out screamed my name then doubled over in pain. She almost lost you because of me," Jake said.

I looked up at him and for the first time he had tears in his eyes. "I could have lost the person I would give my life for," he added as a tear want down his face, I wiped it away. "But you didn't," I said. "I know and I don't want to lose our baby," he said pulling my body close to him. "I well not let that happen Jake," I said as my eyes felled with tears. I barred my head into his chest and breathed in his sent. As I cried I felt Jake wrap his arms around me.

"It's okay Ness. You well be okay and so well the baby," he said, and then I felt him stiffen. "Jake?" I question looking up at him. He was looking at my dad who was talking to Carlisle. "I have to go Ness. I will be back later," he said locking eyes with me as we got up off the floor. "It's Sam he needs me," he added before kissing me. I know that it might be Sam or it could be my dad and Carlisle. "Please don't leave," I said tightening my grip on him.

"I have to. Bella take Renesmee please," he said taking my arms that were around him and putting them to my side, and then put me in my mom's arms. "Jake please," I said as I started to cry again, my mom held me as I cried. Jake looked at me then walked out of the house. When I heard the car door close I let go of my mom and turned to my dad. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. My mom tighten her grip on me. "What do you mean Renesmee?" my father asked me.

"Don't you dare what do you mean me? Dad what were you and Carlisle talking about?" I asked starting to get pissed off. "It's nothing," he said walking over to me and my mom. "It's not nothing. Whatever you said made Jake leave," I screamed at him. "Well I guess I should tell you this now Renesmee," he said taking my hand in his. "Tell me what?" I asked confused. "We're moving Nessie," he told me. I was very pissed off now.

"No!! I'm not going with you!!" I yelled and tried to get away from my mom, but she would no let me go. "Yes you are!!" he yelled back at me. "No!! I'm not leaving Jake!!" I screamed, and then I felt dizzy.

**EPOV**

"Nessie!!" Jasper yelled as she fell back onto Bella. _"What happened to her? Edward,"_ Emmett thought as I let go over her hand, and Bella lifted her. "Carlisle," I said as Bella put Nessie on the love seat. "Esme get me my bag," he said, Esme nodded then left the room. "Nessie are you okay sweetheart?" Bella asked her. "I'm fine mom," Nessie said sitting up right on the love seat. "Nessie I would like to see if everything is okay with you and the baby," Carlisle said as Esme handed him his bag.

"Okay," Nessie said before looking at me. "Dad I'm not leaving Jake. If we move I will run away," she said. "Okay everyone please leave the room," Carlisle said. We all got up and left the room.

**APOV**

We all left the room, when we got in the hallway everything went back and I was back in the living room. With Carlisle and Nessie, Carlisle had a very sad look on his face and Nessie was setting on the love seat. _"Nessie," he said taking her hands. "What is it grandpa?" she asked him. "I'm very sorry Nessie but you lost the baby," Carlisle said. As he said this Nessie's face want blink and then she looked pissed. Then she started to cry. "No!!" I screamed as she cried. _

I blinked and I was back in the hallway. "Oh my god Nessie," I whispered.

**Did Nessie really lose the baby? How will Jake take it? Find out in the next Chapter!! I hope you like it and if Nessie did not lose the baby what should her and Jake have a Boy or Girl? **


	4. Chapter 3: Sorrow

Forbidden Love

**Chapter 3: Sorrow **

**NPOV**

After everyone left Carlisle check me over. "Nessie," he said his looked very pained as he took my hands. "What is it grandpa?" I asked him. "I'm very sorry Nessie but you lost the baby," he said. _"What no!! I couldn't have lost my baby!!" _I screamed in my head. "No!!" I yelled as I felt tears run down my face. "I'm sorry Nessie," he said to me. "No!! Your lying!!" I screamed as the tears fell faster down my face.

Then I felt someone's arms around me and they were rocking me back and forth. I looked up and throw my tears I saw my mom holding me. "Mommy," I whispered crying harder then I did when I found out I was pregnant. "Shh Nessie. You're going to be okay," she said as she rocked me. "Why?" I asked to no one really. "I don't know Ness," said my dad who looked very hurt. "This happened because of you!!" I screamed. "Nessie clam down," my mom whispered in ear.

Then I felt very sleepy and clam. I looked at Uncle Jasper who was looking back at me. "I'm sorry Nessie. But you need to sleep," he told me I closed my eyes.

**BPOV**

Seeing Nessie in this much pain killed me, she's my little girl. I took her up to her room and put her in bed. I looked at her for a bit then kissed her forehead. When I walked down to the living room the worried eyes of my family met me. "Bella how is she doing?" Edward asked I could tell he felt very hurt by what Nessie was going through. I know how he feels because I feel the same way. "She will be fine. Just give her a couple days," I said letting out a sigh.

"Love, are you sure she will be fine?" he asked me, and then he pulled me onto his lap. "Yes Edward she will. She just needs time that's all," I explained. "Oh," he said. "Well do you want to hunt?" Emmett asked us. "Sure," everyone said. "I'll stay here with Nessie," I said and Edward looked at me. "But love," he said as I got off his lap. "But nothing now go," I told all of them as I want into the kitchen, and then I heard the front door close.

**2 Hours Later**

Nessie still in her room asleep and I'm sitting here in the living room.

**Flashback**

"_Mommy," Renesmee said to me she had just turned 4 today. "Yes sweetie," I said picking her up. "Jake and I are getting married!!" she squealed. "Well maybe when your older," Edward said coughing to cover up a laugh. "Yea. When we're older right Jake?" she asked as she jumped from my arms to Jake's. "That's right Ness," he said kissing her nose. "And we'll have a baby?" she asked him. Edward, Jake and I started to laugh "Someday Ness, someday," Jake said. _

**End of Flashback**

"Bella," I heard Jake's voice. "Oh, hey Jake," I said looking up at him. "Bella what's wrong? You look sad," he said walking over and setting next to me. "Jake, it's Nessie," I whispered low enough for him to hear me, and then I looked down. "What is she okay?" he asked I could hear him starting to get worried. "She's fine Jake," I said. "Is it the baby?" he asked and I looked up at him. "I'm sorry Jake," I said trying not to dry sob.

"What's wrong with the baby Bella?" he asked getting up. "When you left Nessie blow up at Edward. I'm very sorry Jake but Nessie lost the baby," I said as I let out a dry sob. "No," he whispered as I saw his eyes fell with tears. "Mom?" I heard Nessie's voice from the stairs. Jake and I looked over to the stairs.

**NPOV**

I walked down the stairs and I saw Jake in the living room with my mom. "Mom?" I said. Her and Jake looked over to me. I saw Jake's eyes they were felled with tears. "Jake," I said as my eyes felled with tears too. "Ness please tell me you did not miscarry our baby," he bagged. "Jake," I said as the tears ran down my face. "No," he said as two tears fell down he checks. "I'm sorry. I told you not to leave," I said setting down on the steps.

"I know but Sam needed me," he said coming over to me. "But, I needed you more, then Sam did. I was pregnant!!" I screamed as the tears fell faster down my face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you," he said taking me in his arms. "No you shouldn't have," I said sobbing every now and then. "Ness I know your moving," Jake said quietly. "I'm sorry Jake but if I had it my way I would stay here with you," I said leaning into kiss him.

"You would only stay because of the baby," he whispered. I pulled away from him. "How could you say that," I yelled. "I'm sorry Ness but you know part of that is true," he whispered in my ear.

**One Month Later**

It's been one month since I lost my baby and I have not talked to my dad the whole time. I can tell he is hurt but I don't care he made me lose my baby. We moved from Alaska were we had lived for fifteen and a half years back to Forks were my mom and dad first met. Kyle is finally a full vamp and Jake is back with his father in La Push. I can tell Jake is not dealing with the fact the baby is gone and to tell you the truth neither am I.

"Hey Nessie you okay? You look paler then normal," Kyle said as we pulled into the Forks high parking lot. The place were both our parents want to school. Kyle is a Hale along with my mom, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Peter. I'm a Cullen along with my dad, Aunt Alice, Meg and Uncle Emmett. Jake was standing by the front of the building. Man this day could not get any better. "I'm fine Kyle," I said, as I felt sick to my stomach like I did with the morning sickness.

"Hey Ness," Jake said he walked over to us. "Hey Jake," I said, as the sick feeling got stronger. "Ness you look pale," Jake, said that's when I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran to the nearest trashcan and throw up. "Nessie?" My mom said. I could not answer her because my stomach was still emptying its self. Jake was holding my hair back the whole time. "Do you guys hear that?" Aunt Rose asked everyone. "Hear what Rose?" my dad said.

I had finally stopped puking to listen that's when I heard my heartbeat. Jake pulled me close to him with a smile on his face. "Jake why are you smiling?" I asked him, and then he kissed my forehead. After Jake kissed me I barred my head into his chest. "Well if it isn't Jacob Black," said a girl's voice I didn't know. I turned away to see whom the voice belonged to and saw all my families teeth bared.

Jake took a hold of me and put me protectively behind him. "What are you doing here," Jake growled and I shivered.

**Who is it? How do they know Jake? If Nessie and Jake had the baby would it be a Boy or Girl? What do you think Boy or Girl?**

**Preview for Next Chapter**

"Lets take this back to the house," Edward said, as he tried not to growl. "Edward, we have school," Bella said taking his hand. "I know love, but look the sun is coming out," he said.


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friends or Lovers?

Forbidden Love

**Chapter 4: Old Friends or Lovers?**

**Jake's Point Of View**

"Well, if it isn't Jacob Black," said a voice I thought I would never here again. I took a hold of Nessie and Edward looked at then looked at Nessie. I put her protectively behind me, so she would not get hurt. "What are you doing here," I growled, my hand was still holding Nessie's, when I felt her shiver. "Lets take this back to the house," Edward said, as he tried not to growl. "Edward, we have school," Bella said taking his hand.

"I know love, but look the sun is coming out," he added and the next thing I know all the Cullen's were gone expect for Nessie who was glued to my hand. "Let's go," I said then I put Ness on my back and started to run, I know the whole time Leah was right behind me. "Jake," Ness whispered. "Its okay Ness, you will be fine," I whispered low enough for her to hear and Leah couldn't. "Who is that girl?" she asked as she wrapped her arms tighter around me.

"That is Leah Clearwater," I said. We had finally got to the house when Ness gasped. "Ness what is it?" I asked, we had stopped running and I pulled her around to face me she looked shocked. "Jake," she whispered. "What's wrong Ness?" I asked, _"Is everything okay?" _I thought. "The baby," she whispered. "What about the baby," I said putting her on her feet. "It," she trailed off. "It what?" I asked starting to get worried.

"It just kicked," she whispered low so Leah would not hear. "Really?" I said taking her hands I thought we'd lost our baby. "Really feel," she said putting one of my hands on her stomach, and then I felt a little bump under my hand. "Wow, Ness this is amazing," I said as I pulled her close to me. "Yea, I know it is," she said then kissed me. "Hello? I'm still here!!" Leah said. Now I remember way Sam and I both broke up with her, she is so annoying.

I pulled away, "Sorry, so why are you here?" I asked. "Simple really, I'm here to get you back. I mean Sam's married to Emily, so I decided to come and get you back," she said sweetly. I heard for the first time Nessie growl, I mean not the playful growling she does with me but a protective growl. "Ness," I said my hand still on her stomach and my other in her hand. "You can't have him," she growled. "Oh really, who's going to stop me?" Leah asked smiling evilly.

"I will stop you," Ness said letting out go of both my hands and growling again. "Ness," I said trying not to growl at her. I don't want anything to happen to her or our baby, and then I saw Bella and Edward standing on the porch. "We will stop you too," Edward said growling and Bella growled with him. "It's nice too see you again Edward, Bella," Leah said let out a laugh. "Leave my parents and husband alone," Ness growled.

I was shocked be shocked be what Ness just said, but I did no show it. Leah's laughing stopped and she glared at Nessie. I heard Bella take an unneeded breath, as did Edward. "You guys can't be married your only in high school," Leah said. That's when I remembered what Alice said to me two nights ago. "Jake you have to take Nessie's ring the first day of school," she on the other end of line. "Fine will Ness have mine?" I asked. "Yes," she said then hung up.

I took the small sliver ring out of my pocket I saw Nessie and she had mine in her hand. She handed me my ring and I handed hers to her, she slide it on her finger and I did the same. "Oh yea," I said taking Ness's hand again. "Yea," Leah said. I lifted my left hand and showed her my wedding ring. She gasped then screamed. "I'll be back Jacob," she said before running off. "Now where were we?" Ness asked as she leaned in and kissed me.

"Um, oh right here," I said picking her up and kissing her passionately. Edward cleared his through and Nessie pulled back. "Husband!!" Bella said loudly and Ness shivered. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and she did the same to me. "Bella, Edward I can explain everything," Alice said from inside the house.

**NPOV**

I had just blown my cover; Jake and I did not want to tell anyone till after the baby was born. "Husband!!" my mom said loudly and I quivered. I tighten my grip on Jake and he did the same to me. "Bella, Edward I can explain everything," said aunt Alice from inside the house. "Fine," my mom huffed, Jake looked at me. "Sorry," I whispered. "Its okay," he said putting me down but he kept one of my hands as we followed my parents in the house.

"Alice explain please," my dad said calmly. "Okay well three months ago a week before Nessie and Jake slept together," Alice began and I remember the day perfectly.

**Flashback**

"_Nessie can you come here," Claire said. I walked over to her and she handed me a note and I read it. _

_Ness-_

_Meet me on the roof of the school in 10 minutes. Oh yea put on the dress Quil gives you._

_Love, _

_Jake _

_I looked up to see Claire standing there with a very happy looking Quil. "Here Nessie," Quil said handing me a short white dress. "Thanks," I said. "Come on Nessie we have to get you ready," Claire said taking my hand and pulling me to the locker room. I put on the dress and Claire did my make up it took 20 minutes. "Okay well I have to go see Quil," she said hurrying out the door and that's when I saw another note. _

_My Love,_

_Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes. I can't wait to see you. If you look in your locker there is something from Alice in there. _

_Love,_

_Jake_

_I walked over to my locker and opened it. In my locker was a very pretty necklace. It had pink and white diamonds on it. "Wow Aunt Alice," I whispered. "Your welcome," came her reply, I spun around and saw her in a dress similar to mine but in light pink._

**I hope you like it!! What's going to happen next?**


	6. Chapter 5: The best day of my life

Forbidden Love

**Chapter 5: The best day of my life!!**

**NPOV**

**Flashback Still**

"_Nessie you only have two minutes, so we should start walking to the stairs," Aunt Alice said taking my arm and we started to walk down the hall. "Aunt Alice what's going?" I asked her as we walked up the stairs. "You will see soon," she said opening the door. The roof was amazing it was covered in red and white rose petals. "Oh," I said surprised as I saw the roof. "Pretty isn't it?" Claire said. She was wearing the same dress as Alice and it was the same pink, she smiled as I nodded at her. I looked over to see Jake and Quil standing at the other side of the roof. "My," I said, and then I saw pastor Eric standing next to Jake. _

"_God," I gasped, Alice took my hand and lead me down to were Jake. Jake looked up and smiled sweetly at me. "Well lets began," Eric said. "Okay," Jake said taking a deep breath. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen do you take Jacob David Black to be your husband? Eric asked me. I looked Jake and smiled. "I Do," I said then Alice took a sliver ring from her purse and took handed it to me. "Renesmee do you want to say your vows?" Eric asked smiling as I took a deep breath. "Jake from the first day I met you, I hoped we would be standing where we are right know," I said as my eyes felled my eyes. "I love you Jacob Black and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you," I said as the tears fell down my face and I slide the ring on his finger._

"_Do you Jacob David Black take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your wife?" Eric asked Jake, Jake's eyes locked with mine. "I Do," he said taking a sliver ring like the one I gave him out of his pocket. "Jacob would you like to say your vows?" Eric asked Jake and he nodded. "Ness the day I laid my eyes on you I know you were the one, I would spend the rest of my life," he said as my tears fell faster. "I love you Renesmee Cullen and I will till the day I die," he said then slide the ring on my finger. "Well, may I have the witnesses please," Eric, said Quil walked over and to the pen and signed the paper Eric was holding. _

_They all signed it and Eric turned back to Jake and I. "Know that you have said your vows, the rings you've given to each other, and the signing of the witness list. I guess you can kiss your wife Jacob," Eric said, and then Jake pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. _

**End of Flashback**

"And that's what happened," Alice finished the story. "So you guys are married," dad asked me. "Yes dad, Jake can you go up and in our room under our bed is the witness list can you get it?" I asked him, Jake nodded gave me a quick kiss then left the room. "I can't believe this," grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle said together. "Me neither," Aunt Rose said as Aunt Meg nodded in agreement. "That's cool," Kyle said and Uncle Emmett started laughing. "Wow, you're married," was all my Uncle Jasper say. Jake walked back in the room, "Here Ness," he said handing me the witness list. "Thanks Jake," I said taking the paper from him.

"Let me see the paper please," my mom asked me, I looked at her "Here mom," I said handing her the list. "You married my daughter," she growled at Jake, my dad put his hand on her shoulder I went over to Jake and stepped in front of him. My mom lunged at Jake, when I put my hand up and she was still in mid-air. I let out a growl, "Your not touching my husband," I said as I caught Leah's sent in the room. I put my mom down and she looked shocked. I turned to the door and there was Leah standing in the doorway, Jake looked over and saw Leah too. He stepped in front of me and crouched protectively. "Leah, why can't you just leave me and my wife alone?" he growled matching my growl.

"Because I want you Jake," Leah said walking towards us. "Well you can't have him," I said sending Leah into the wall, I started to feel dizzy like the last time I go t mad. "Nessie clam down," Uncle Jasper said, I growled as Leah got up off the floor. "Ness please clam down for the baby," Jake said taking my hand as he was still in the crouching passion, I squeezed his hand. "What are you guys talking about, the baby is gone," Aunt Rose said. "I well explain later," I said letting out another growl and then sent Leah back into the wall. "Nessie," Jasper said starting to get worried, Leah had gotten up off the floor once again. "Jacob what do you mean baby?" she asked standing by the door again.

"Will my wife's pregnant," Jake said simple. "Really I don't believe you," Leah said. "She is," Jake growled. "Will then I'll kill her and the child," Leah said with a smile. "No your not touching one of my family members," grandpa Carlisle growled at her. "Shut up bloodsucker," Leah yelled, and then Jake lunged at her and pined her to the wall. "You leave know Leah or I will kill you," he said then let go of her and he walked back over to me. He hugged me and as if the baby know it was its father hugging me it, started kicking me. I laughed and looked up to see Leah leaving the house, Jake put his hand on my stomach as the baby kicked. "Okay so what are you two talking about?" Aunt Meg asked looking at Jake and I.

"Well when you guys where all here in the house," I started to say then Jake cut in. "And we where outside with Leah, the baby started to kick," he said his hand still in my stomach as the baby kicked me really hard. "Ouch," I said as I took Jakes free hand and squeezed it. ""Nessie are you okay," mom asked me. "I felt that, are you okay babe?" Jake asked looking me in the eye. "Yea I'm fine, the baby just wants to play soccer with my insides," I said as Uncle Emmett started laughing again, my dad coughed probably covering up a laugh, and my mom and Aunt Meg smiled at me. Jake wrapped his arms around me and I laid back onto his chest.

"So how was your first day of school?" said a familiar voice, I turned around. "Claire!!" I screamed and ran over to her. "Ness be careful!" Jake said, I laughed then hugged Claire. "I missed you Nessie," she said. "I missed you too," I said. "So why is Jake being overprotective werewolf husband?" Claire asked me looking at then Jake. "Will," I began the baby decide it wanted to tell Claire it's self, by kicking me. "Give me your hand," I said, she did as I said and I put her hand on my stomach. Then the baby kicked, "Wow," she said. "So were is Quil?" I asked. "I'm right here Nessie," he said walking into the room. "Quil!!" I said before jumping in the air and throwing myself at him. "Nessie!!" he said catching me.

"I missed you," I said hugging him. "I missed you too," he said hugging me back. "Claire how are you?" Jake asked as I let go of Quil and ran over to Jake. "I've been good. What about you Jake?" she said to him. I jumped on to Jakes lap. "Wow Ness you need to be careful," Jake said to me. "Fine," I sighed. "I'm fine. I mean it was hard moving here and thinking that Ness and I had lost our baby. Then also trying to figure out when to tell her family that we're married…" Jake said as I cut him off with my lips on his. I pulled away, "Jake can you stop talking about how we thought we lost our baby," I wined.

"Yes my love we can," Jake said leaning in and kissing him again. "Wait what do you mean how you thought you lost your baby?" Quil asked totally confused. "Well when Leah came here," I began then Quil cut in. "LEAH!!" he said making me jump from Jake's lap and fell to the floor. "Jeez Quil," Claire said helping me up from the ground. "Yea dude she's pregnant," Kyle said get protective of me as if he was my overprotective brother. "Yea Quil," Jake said as I sat back on his lap. "Sorry Ness," Quil said looking down at the ground. "Its okay I'm fine Quil really," I said looking at him. "Okay so what were you saying Jake?" Claire asked walking over to Quil and wrapping her arms around him.

"Leah wanted to get back together with me and I had to tell her Nessie and I were married," Jake said put his arms around me protectively. "Oh and," Quil said wrapping his arms around Claire. "Well after I yelled that Jake was my husband, my mom sort of want crazy," I said looking over to my mom who looked taken a back by what had just happened. "Wow how did Leah take the news that both of her ex-boyfriend's are married?" said a voice I had not heard in a year. "Seth!!" I said looking to the doorway. "Hey Smiley," Seth said he liked to use the nickname he had given me when I was three a lot. "Hey Sethy," I said and he looked ticked off, he hated when I called him that.

"So how did my sister take it?" he asked. _"Wait! What Leah's his sister!!" _I thought to myself. "SISTER," I yelled. "Yea didn't you know that?" he asked me looking from to Jake. "No I did not know that," I said looking at Jake who looked down at the floor. "Yea know!!" I yelled getting off his lap. "Yes," he whispered. "How could you Jake!! How could you not tell your wife the mother of your child!!" I screamed and started to walk out the door to the stairs. "Baby girl where are you going?" my mom asked me. "I'm going to bed," I said as I started going up the stairs, when I got to the third step my foot slipped on the step and I started to fell backward.

I screamed as I fell, "Nessie!!" Jake said spiriting over to catching me before I hit the ground. "Jake," I whispered as I felt tears fell down my face. "Ness babe are you okay?" he asked as I hugged him tightly. "Jake," I sobbed. "Your okay honey I've got you," he said hugging me back, and then he started to rock back and forth with me in his arms. "Hey Guy's I have to go its getting late," Seth said before turning to leave. "Sethy wait," I sniffled, he turned around and looked at me. "Yes Smiley?" he asked me, I let go of Jake and walked over to Seth. "I missed you," I said hugging him. "I missed you too Smiley," he whispered in my ear, as he hugged me back.

**I hope you like it!! What's going to happen next?**


	7. Chapter 6: Baby or Babies?

Forbidden Love

**Chapter 6: Baby or Babies?**

**NPOV**

**Four Months Later**

We have been in forks for four months now and the baby is doing great, in two weeks it well be Jake and I's 8-month anniversary. I can't wait, today Jake and I want to the doctor. "So baby or girl?" asked Aunt Rose as Jake and I walked in the kitchen. "Well," I began then Jake put his hand up to stop me from talking. But by this time my whole family was in the kitchen. "Babe please you said we would wait until my dad got here," Jake reminded me. "Fine," I said wrapping my arms around my stomach. "Ness," Jake said trying to hug me, but I stepped away from him. "Nessie babe please," Jake bagged me; my mom walked up to me and hugged me.

"Jake give her sometime, she's in one of her moods," mom said giving me another squeeze. Uncle Emmett sniggered, my head shot up and I glared at him. "Sorry Nessie," he said, and then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Esme said. "Ness it's probably my dad," Jake said, I looked down at my wedding ring and started to play with it. _"Nessie can I talk to you?" _Aunt Meg asked me in my mind. _"Yes," _I thought back to her. "Hey guy's Nessie and I will be right back," Meg said out loud, I slipped on my ring and got up from the chair I had sat down on. "Okay," said my family. "Ness what if its my dad?" Jake asked me as I walked up to Meg.

"Well then you can tell everyone," I said then took Meg's hand and walked out of the door, I could tell I hurt Jake's feels. Aunt Meg and I walked down to the pond. "So Nessie Billy was at the door," Meg said breaking the silence we had been standing in. "So," I said bitterly. "Boy or Girl?" she asked me. "Well I'm having twins," I began and Meg's eyes light up. "Twins," she whispered and I nodded. "Wow," she said setting on a rock at the edge of the pond. "Yep," I said walking over to her. "So boys, girls or both?" she asked. "Both," I said. "So have you and Jake thought of any names?" she asked as I sat next to her.

"Yea, for our little girl I like the name Hailey Annabelle Black," I said putting my hand on my stomach. "And what about the boy?" Meg asked me picking up a pebble and throwing it across the pond, I watched the pebble hit the water with a splash. "Well I like the name Anthony Mason Black," I told her and she looked up. "How did you come up with that name?" she asked me. "Well," I began. "She wants to name our son after his grandfather," Jake said making me jump and almost fall into the water, and I would have if Aunt Meg caught me. "Jake you scarred me half to death," I said sitting back down on the rock. "Sorry babe," Jake said walking over to us.

"It's okay," I said getting up from the rock and hugging him. "So are you guys ready to be parents?" said a voice I had not heard in 6 months. "Sam!!" I half said and yelled his name. "Hello Nessie," he said as I let go of Jake, I walked over and hugged him. "Sam," Jake said shaking hands with Sam. "Jake," Sam said. "What about me, don't I get a hug?" Emily said coming up behind all of us. "Emily," I said hugging her. "Nessie," she said putting me out at arms length so she could see all of me. "Wow," she said. "Yea," I said looking over to Jake. "So boy or girl?" Sam asked us. "Both," Jake and I said together. "What are their names?" Emily asked us.

"The girl's name is Hailey Annabelle Black and the boy's name is Anthony Mason Black," I told Emily and Sam. "Why do they have Jake's last name? I mean you guys aren't even married yet," Sam said totally confused. "Well Sam, Ness and I are married," Jake said showing Sam his left hand. "When?" Emily asked confused. "Almost 8 months ago, before Jake and I slept together," I said simply. "Wow, we did miss a lot," Sam, said. "Yea you did," Meg said standing up from the rock and walking over to us. "Hello Meg," Sam said. "It's nice to see you again," Emily added. "Yea it's nice to see you again too," Meg said then started to walk up to the house, and then I yawned.

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do," Sam said as I yawned again. "Yea we do," Jake agreed with him. "Tomorrow," Emily said hugging me again and then I walked over to Jake, who pulled me close to him. "Yea, tomorrow sounds good to me," I said to her. "Night Sam, Emily," I said walking to the house with Jake. "Night," they both said, we walked to the house and was greeted be Billy Black my father-in-law. "Hello Nessie," he said looking at me then Jake. "Hi Billy," I said leaning back onto Jake's chest. "Please call me dad," Billy said. "Okay dad," I said. "Are you two really ready to take care of twins?" he asked the both of us. I looked up at Jake who was looking at me.

"Yes dad we are," Jake said. "So what are you two doing tonight?" Billy asked Jake and I. "Well I don't know about Jake, but I'm going to bed," I said trying not to yawn for the third time. "Oh, well the I should let you go then," Billy said, then started to wheel himself out of the kitchen. "No dad you and Jake can talk, I will go to bed," I said quickly then turned to kiss Jake. "Dad if you don't mind I would like to make sure Nessie goes to sleep and that the babies don't keep her up like last night," Jake said and Billy nodded then started to wheel out of the kitchen again. "Jake, can you come to La Push tomorrow?" Billy asked as we walked down the hallway to the stairs.

I saw Jake look at me, "You can go," I told him and he looked back at Billy. "I will be down at noon okay dad," Jake said and for the first time tonight Jake yawned. "That's fine Jake. Goodnight you two," Billy said. "Goodnight dad," Jake and I said. We want up to our room, after I got my P.J's on I laid down on my bed. Then Jake came out of the bathroom in only his boxers. "So did you know Sam and Emily were coming to Forks?" I asked him as he got in bed. "Yes and no," he said reaching to turn off the lights. "What do you mean by yes and no?" I asked as like always the babies started to kick. "Well Sam called me last week and said that he might be coming up for your birthday next week," Jake began to explain.

"Jake," I said as one of the babies kicked me really hard. "What's wrong Ness?" Jake said taking my hands. "Please put your hand on my stomach the babies are kicking me," I said and Jake did as I said. The babies stopped kicking me a couple seconds after that. "There," he said and then kissed my forehead. "You missed," I giggled. "What do you mean?" he asked trying to act confused. "You were so post to kiss me here," I said putting one of my fingers on my lips. "Oh," he said then leaned in and kissed me. Jake pulled back and put his forehead on mine. "Better?" he whispered. "Much," I whispered back to him. "Goodnight you guys," came my mom's voice from down the hall.

"Night Bella," Jake sighed. "Yea night mom," I said then snuggled up to Jake's bare chest. "Night Jake," I said. "Goodnight my love," he said then I closed my eyes and want to sleep. "Hey Ness wake up," came Jakes sweet voice. "Hey Jake," I said as I rubbed my eyes. I looked around and we were in my old house in the living room. I looked down and the baby bump was gone. "Nessie sweetheart what's wrong?" Jake asked wrapping his arms around me. "Where are my babies?" I asked pulling away from him. "Babies? What are you talking Nessie," Jake asked me confused. "Don't play dumb with me Jake where are the twins Hailey and Anthony?" I questioned getting up from the love seat.

"Babe you must have hit you head harder then I thought. Sit back down," Jake said. "No, I want my babies!!" I screamed.

**I hope you like it!! What's going to happen next? Was this Pregnancy thing a dream? **


	8. Chapter 7: Bad Dream

Forbidden Love

**Chapter 7: Bad Dream**

**JPOV**

**2 A.M.**

"No, I want my babies!!" Nessie screamed that waked me up. "Ness," I said setting up in bed. "Jake I want babies!!" she screamed again. "Ness," I said taking her in my arms carefully. Then I heard a knock on the door, "Jake what's going on," came Edwards's worried voice from behind the closed door. "I want my babies!!" Nessie screamed again. I turned on the light lights and told Edward to come in; he walked in the door with a very worried looking Bella. "Ness love, wake up babe," I said trying to wake her up. "My babies!!" she yelled then stopped. "Ness honey wake up," I said, I was stay holding her in my arms. Nessie's hands moved to her stomach before she opened her eyes. "Jake," she whispered.

"Yes my love," I said letting go of her so she could sit up right. "I had a terrible dream," she said as tears started to fell down her face. "What was the dream about baby girl?" Bella asked as I wrapped my arms back around my now crying wife. "Well Jake and I were back in Alaska," Ness sobbed. "And what happened Nessie darling?" Edward asked Ness as she looked up at me. "We were at our old house and it was terrible Jake," she said barring her head into my chest as new tears fell down her face. "Then what happened honey?" I asked as Bella looked at Edward then left the room. "Well I was not pregnant, and when I asked Hailey and Anthony you looked at me like I was crazy," she said her head still barred in my chest.

"Anything else Nessie?" Edward asked looking like you was trying to make scene of what was happening. "Yes daddy, in my dream Jake said I hit my head harder then he thought," Nessie said the last part and I looked over to Edward who nodded to the door. "Hey Ness, I'll be right back," I said unwrapping my arms from around her and then kissing her forehead. Edward and I walked out of the room as Bella walked back in with a cup of hot tea for Ness. "Edward," I said breaking the silence we were standing in. "Yes," he said looking away from Bella and his daughter to look at me. "What will happen to Ness if she keeps having these dream?" I asked confused and worried about her.

"Well if she keeps having them I'm not really sure what to do," he said looking down at the floor with pain in his eyes. "This scares you too doesn't it," I said it sounded more like a Question then a fact. "Yes it scares the crap out of me," Edward whispered. "What are we going to do?" I asked him. "We wait and see if she keeps having the bad dreams. She's asleep again Jake," Bella said walking out of mine and Nessie's room with the empty teacup in her hand. "Thanks Bella," I said hugging her. "Your welcome Jake," she said hugging me back. "Jake if the dreams get any worse tell me," Edward said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Fine," I said then yawned. "Get some sleep Jake," Bella said.

**NPOV**

I woke up at noon and Jake was gone, on his pillow there was a note. I sat up in bed and then picked up the note.

Dear Ness,

I did not want to wake you up because of what happened earlier this morning. You know that if you need me I have my cell and you know I'm at my dad's. So I love you with all my heart and soul.

Love,

Your husband Jake

I got up from the bed, changed into to some new clothes and want to see Aunt Alice. "Hey Aunt Alice?" I asked walking into to her and Uncle Peter's room. "Yes my niece," she said stepping out of the bathroom with her eye shadow in her hand. "I have a question," I said sitting down on her bed. She put down the eye shadow and walked over to me. "What's your question dear?" Alice asked mw as she sat next to me. "Well I had a bad dream last night," I begin to explain as one of the babies kicked me. "Oh and what happened in the dream?" she asked putting her hand on my stomach. "Well, I wake up in the dream and Jake was there," I said looking down at the floor.

"And," she said putting her hand, under my chain and lifting it so I would look at her. "Well when I looked at my stomach the babies were gone," I told her and my eyes felled with tears. "Okay Nessie what else did you see?" she asked well she wiped some of my tears away. "I asked Jake where my babies were and he looked at me like I was crazy," I sobbed. "Oh Nessie," Alice said wrapping her arms around me. "Aunt Alice did you see any of this happening?" I asked. "Not exactly Nessie," she said. I looked at her throw my tears. "I'm confused what do you mean?" I asked her. "Well I had a vision two days ago, that when Sam and Emily got here something bed would happen but I'm not sure when or to who yet," she said as she held me.

"Aunt Alice," I sniffled. "Yes dear," Alice said looking away from me to look at the door. "What will happens if something bad happens to me or my babies?" I asked starting to get worried. "Nothing well happen to you," she said letting go of me as if she got a shock after she said what she said. "But what if something does happen," I said looking out at the cloudy and rainy day that it always was in Forks. "Jake well not let any thing happen to you or Hailey and Anthony," Alice said as Uncle Peter walked into the room. "I know but," I began again. "What are you girls talking about?" Uncle Peter asked us. "Nothing Peter," Alice said as she wrapped her arms back around me.

"Okay I get it girl stuff," he said then walked out of the room. "Aunt Alice promise me that if you see anything happening to me or my babies that you will tell me?" I asked hugging her as tight as my stomach would let me. "My dear sweet Nessie I promise you I will," she said and then she kissed my forehead and then I got up from the bed. "So what are you doing today dear one?" she asked me. "Well I'm getting together with Emily and catching up," I said walking over to the doorway. "Oh will tell Emily I say hi," Alice said getting and coming over to me at Vampire speed then hugged me one more time before I left the room.

**One Hour Later**

I had spent one whole hour talking with Emily when she told me something I did mot expect to hear. "So Quil wanted me to tell you that he is planning on asking Claire to marry him, on her birthday," she told me. "So he is asking her next month," I said and Emily nodded. "Wow, Claire is going to love that," I said, and then I got a pain in my stomach. "Yea I know she will," Emily said. "Yea she really loves Quil," I said taking a deep breath, as the pain got worse. "Nessie are you okay?" Emily asked me, looking very worried. "I'm fine," I lied. "Nessie I know you are lying, now what's wrong?" she asked me. "Nothing it's just my stomach hurts that's all," I said as the pain want away.

"What do you mean your stomach hurts?" she asked looking very, very worried. "I'm fine my stomach stopped hurting," I said smiling at her. "Okay fine, but if your stomach starts hurting again tell me," she said. It has been 45 minutes since I got the pain in my stomach; I had just got home from Emily's. When I walked in the door my mom was standing there. "Hey Nessie, how's Emily?" she asked. That's when the pain hit me; it hurt worse then the first one. I took my mom's hands and squeezed them. "Ness," I heard Jake's worried voice from the stairs. I looked over to him and he looked scared and worried. "Baby girl are you okay?" mom asked me.

"I'm fi…" I began to say when I felt warm liquid running down my legs. "Oh no," I said looking down at the floor. "What's wrong Nessie?" asked my dad as he walked into the hall. He looked from me to the water on the floor to my mom then Jake. "Jake get Nessie's bag," he said calmly. Jake looked at me then ran up the stairs. I was still holding my mom's hands when another pain hit. My dad came over and picked me up, "Daddy," I said as I started to cry from the pain.

**I hope you like it!! What's going to happen next? Well the babies be okay? Well Nessie be okay? **


	9. Chapter 8: Coming

Forbidden Love

**Chapter 8: Coming!!**

**NPOV**

The pain hurt like hell as my dad put me on his bed. "Daddy," I said, and then winced. "Yes sweetheart?" my dad asked put the covers over me. "It's to early, they can't come now," I said as another contraction hit. "I know Nessie, but you can't stop it they're coming," dad said as I took his hands, and he let me squeeze the hell out of his hands tell the end of the contraction. "Breath Nessie just breath," mom to me as I looked at the door. "Jake!!" I screamed as a painful contraction hit me. Jake appeared in the doorway with my bag on his shoulder. "Here Edward," he said putting the bag on the floor, "Thanks," dad said. The contraction had passed when I finally let go of my dad's hands.

"Ness sweetie are you okay?" Jake asked he looked very worried. "I'm fine, but its to early Jake," I said starting to cry. "Ness babe I know," Jake said, and then he walked over to my side. "Jake," I said gripping his hands in mine. "What honey?" he asked me, and then mom looked at dad. They started whispering very low I could not make out what they were saying, and then dad left the room. "Mom," I said wincing in pain. "What sweetheart?" she asked me. "Where did dad go?" I asked taking a deep breath, as the pain got worse, and then letting it out slowly as the want away. "Well baby girl he is calling grandpa and telling him that the twins are coming early," she said, putting one of her cold hands on my face.

"_Man that feels so good," _I thought to myself. "But he is hunting with grandma and the rest of the family," I said setting back in the bed. "I know," mom said. "Jake can you stay here with Nessie?" she added. "I'm not leaving her Bella," Jake promised her. "Okay I well be right back," she said standing up and leaving the room at vampire speed. "Jake do you remember the day I told you I loved you for the first?" I asked him. He locked eyes with me and smiled. "Yes, babe I do. Do you?" he asked kissing my hand that he held in his hand. "Yes," I whispered. "Babe are you okay?" Jake asked worried. "Yea, I'm tried," I said, and then yawned. "Well then sleep my love," he told me, I smiled then closed my eyes.

**JPOV**

"Jake!!" Nessie yelled as another contraction hit her. I ran down the hall to Edward and Bella's room. When I got to the door and I saw Nessie on her parent's bed holding Edwards hands, but she was not looking at him. She was looking at the door at were I was standing. I had Nessie's bag over my shoulder when it hit, _"Oh My God," _I thought to myself. Nessie looked scared to death, I put the bag down, "Here Edward," I said then walked a little closer to them. "Thanks," he said and Ness let go of his hands. "Ness sweetie are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine Jake, but its to early," Nessie said tears started to fall down her face.

"Ness babe I know," I said as I walked over to her and Edward. "Jake," she said gripping my hands in hers. "What honey?" I asked her, and Bella looked at Edward. "Edward," Bella whispered. "What?" he whispered back to her. "We should call Carlisle," she whispered. "Yea, I will go call," he whispered then left the room. "Mom," Ness said wincing in pain. "What sweetheart?" Bella asked looking at my wife. "Where did dad go?" she asked breathing deeply and letting it out slowly. "Well baby girl he is calling grandpa and telling him that the twins are coming early," she said putting one of her hands on the side of Nessie's face.

"But he is hunting with grandma and the rest of the family," Nessie said as she as she sat back on the bed. "I know," Bella said. "Jake can you stay with Nessie," Bella added. "I'm not going to leave her Bella," I promised her. "Okay I'll be right back," she said standing up and disappearing. "Jake do you remember the day I told you I loved you for the first?" Ness asked me. I locked eyes with her and smiled. "Yes, babe I do. Do you?" I said kissing her hand that I held in mine. "Yes," she whispered. "Babe are you okay?" I asked starting to get worried. "Yea I'm just tried," she said, and then yawned. "Well then sleep my love," I told her and she smiled then closed her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Jake," came Nessie's voice from behind me. "Yes Nessie," I said turning around to face her. She was with Tanner her boyfriend and I had Ashley my girlfriend who was still in the school building. "I was wondering if you and Ashley would like to go to the movies on Friday night with Tanner and I?" she asked as Tanner wrapped his arm around her. All I wanted to do was rip his arm off Nessie, I mean we belonged together I imprinted on her. "Sure let me ask Ash," I said then I turned and started to walk to my car. "Hey Tanner I'll call you later," Nessie said then she started to fellow me. "Hey Jake wait up," she said then I stopped walking. "Nessie," I said knowing she know how I felt about her. _

_But the thing is she had not told me how she felt about me. "Jake," she said walking in front of me. "What Nessie I told you I would talk to Ash," I said and then I started to walk to my car again. But then she grabbed my arm. "Jake I want to tell you something," she said walking over to my car and leaning on it. "What is it Ness?" I asked and her eyes locked with mine. "Well you know how you told me that you loved me. But I didn't say anything to you," she asked as I walked over to her. "Yea," I said put one of my hands on her cheek. "Well I love you Jacob Black," she whispered. "Um, what I didn't hear you," I said acting like I did not hear what she had just said. _

"_I love you Jacob Black," Nessie said louder and I looked at her. "I love you too Renesmee Cullen," I said then I pulled my hand away from her cheek. "Oh just kiss me you fool," she said pulling me back over to her. I put my head close to hers and then I kissed her passionately. Then I heard a gasp and we pulled a part. I looked away from my love to see Ashley and Tanner standing there staring at us, then I looked past them to see Bella, Edward, Alice, Peter, Meg, Jasper, Kyle, Emmett and Rosalie standing there smiling at us. "Um," Nessie said. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jake," Nessie said pulling me out of the memory. "Babe you're a wake," I said as Carlisle walked in the room.

**NPOV**

**One Hour Later**

I had just given birth to my beautiful son and daughter. Anthony looked like Jake expect he had my eyes they are brown with a hint of gold in them. Hailey looks a lot like me and her eyes are very pretty. They are a goldish brown color. "You did great babe," Jake said looking down at Hailey. "Thanks," I said looking down at Anthony. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Jake said. "Hey you two," Claire said walking into the room. "Where is Quil?" I asked. "He is downstairs talking with your parents Nessie," she said with a smile on her face. "Why are you so happy Claire?" Jake and I asked at the same time.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next? **


	10. AN

aww maybe for a girl here is 3 names Gemma Marie Mason Cullen or Elizabeth Marie Mason Cullen, or Sarah Alice Mason Cullen

**Hey Everyone, **

**I'm thinking of not finishing Forbidden Love. You guys are probably thinking why? Well the reason is that I have not gotten a lot reviews on the story and it makes me feel like you don't like it. So if you think I should keep going then review my story. Please!!! I really don't want to stop writing but I might have to. Well I'm sorry if this upsets some of you. I have one or two chapters two type up. So look forward to those. I really I'm sorry. **

**Thanks,**

**nick-jonas-lover 101 **


	11. Chapter 9: Really?

**Chapter 9: Really?**

**NPOV**

"Why are you so happy Claire?" Jake and I asked at the same time. "Well I just can't believe you had Hailey and Anthony Nessie," she told me. "Yea, I know," I said looking down at a now sleeping Anthony in my arms. "I still can't believe they are here," Jake said looking at me, with pure love in his eyes. "So can I hold Hailey?" Claire asked Jake. "Sure. Just remember to support her head," Jake said breaking our gaze and walking over to Claire. "Don't worry over protective daddy. I'm not going to hurt Hailey," Claire said as Jake put Hailey in her arms. I giggled after Claire had said that and Jake looked at me. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and then Jake walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Here Ness let me put him in his bed," Jake said offering to take Anthony from me. "No its fine Jake, I've got him," I told him. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Please," Jake whispered in my ear. "Fine," I whispered back to him. Jake smiled at me and then he took Anthony from me. Then there was another knock on the door. "Come in," I said and the door opened. "Nessie," grandma said as she walked in the room with grandpa followed by uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, uncle Jasper, Aunt Meg, uncle Peter, Aunt Alice, Quil, Kyle and my parents. "Hey everyone," I said as Jake walked over to me. "Hey Nessie, how are you feeling?" Rose asked me. "I'm tried and hungry," I said.

"Yep," Meg and mom said together. "So Nessie I have a question for you," Claire said handing a sleeping Hailey to a weary looking Jake. "What's your question my dear best friend?" I asked her as Jake put Hailey in the bed next to Anthony. "Well Quil asked me to marry him," she began. "Really?" I said, I thought Emily said Quil was going to ask Claire on her birthday. "Yes," Claire said taking something out of her pocket. "Would you be my maid of honor?" she added. I looked at Jake who helped me out of bed, and then I walked over to Claire. "Claire you are my best friend," I began and she looked at me, with tears in her eyes. "Your like my sister," I said and her tears fell down her face.

"And you don't know how happy I'm for you and Quil," I continued as my eyes filled with tears too. "Thank you," she whispered. "I would love to be your maid of honor," I finally finished and the tears in my eyes finally spilled over. "Really?" Claire said letting out a sigh. "Really," I said hugging her. Then Claire put the ring on her finger. The ring is beautiful it's a diamond and ruby ring that glinted in the soft, setting sun. "Wow, Quil this ring is amazing," I said watching it sprinkle in the light. "Thanks it was my mothers," Quil said his voice cracking as he said mother. Then I remembered what his mom had said about Claire.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey mom," Quil said as we walked into his house. "I'm in the living room dear," came his loving mother's voice. We walked down the hall a little and then turned and walked into the living room. The living was pretty small and a big viewing window at the head of the living room. "Mom," Quil said looking at me then back to his mom. "Yes dear," she said keeping her eyes on him. "Well I was wondering who, I am not aloud to date?" Quil asked and to tell you the truth Quils question shocked me so I looked at him. "Well your not aloud to date Sarah, Vicky, Vanessa, Marcy, Mary, Claire Emily's niece," she began and I could not think. Quil was not aloud to see the one girl he had imprinted on._

"_Mom why can't I see Claire?" Quil questioned will more like wined. "Because her mom and I don't get along," Quil's mom shouted at him. "So," he yelled back at her. "Quil, Angel," I said putting my hand on Quil's shoulder. "Nessie dear how are you?" Angel asked me. "I'm fine," I said smiling at her. "How is Jake?" she asked having no idea that Jake and I were married. "He's fine as will," I said then her eyes went to the ring on my left hand. "Oh my," she whispered. "What," I said following her gaze. "Nessie your ring," Quil said and I quickly pulled my hand off of his shoulder. "Angel its not what it looks like," I said getting up off the couch and starting to back up. _

_Then I tripped on some books that were on the floor. "Nessie you married Jake," Angel said as Quil caught me inches from the ground. "Well," I began. "Nessie your only sixteen," she said starting to raise her voice. "I know, but Jake and I are met to be together," I said hiding behind Quil. "Are you sure," she said lowering her voice a little. "We are," I said, and then the doorbell rang. "Come in," Quil yelled. "Nessie do you know what the chances of a marriage between a sixteen year old and a seventeen year are?" Angel asked me, will yelled more or less. "They end up splitting," she added. "Yea I know, but my marriage with Jake is different," I yelled back at her._

"_Sure, best of luck Nessie, oh you too Jake," she said. Quil and I both turned to see my husband and Claire in the doorway to the living room._

**END OF FASHBACK**

"Quil man I'm sorry," Jake said walking over to Claire, Quil and I. We were in a small group. "It's okay," Quil said. "I know you miss her babe," Claire said and that's when I remembered what happened to Angel a couple months back.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was three months after Angel and I had are screaming match which met I was 5 ½ months pregnant with the twins. It was midnight when Jake's phone rang. "Hello?" Jake whispered. "What!! Wow Claire slow down," Jake said still whispering because he was trying not to wake me up. "Jake," I said putting my hand out for the phone. "Here tell Ness," Jake said handing me the phone. I sat up and took the phone from him. "Claire," I said as Jake turned on the light. "Nessie," she sobbed. "What's wrong honey?" I asked her. "Well Quil was over at his mom's and," she began to cry uncontrollable. "What did something happen to Quil?" I asked as Jake got up out of bed and started getting dressed. _

"_No," she said still sobbing. "Then what happened?" I asked as Jake took the phone and put it on speaker. "Angel she," Claire trailed off. "What happened to Angel?" I asked starting to get worried. "Well Angel and Quil were talking in the living room and some guy shot Angel," Claire said. "What!!" I said, as I got dressed. "She got shot by some guy," Claire replied as I looked at Jake. "What about Quil?" Jake asked her. "He's fine," she told us. "How's Angel?" I asked as one of the twins kicked me. "Well, just get down to the hospital," Claire said before hanging up the phone. "Mom!!" I yelled and Jake looked at me worried. My mom was in Jake and I's room before I could blink._

"_Is grandpa working at the hospital tonight?" I asked her. "Yes. Now go because I have a feeling Claire and Quil well need you two with them when Carlisle tells them how Angel is," Aunt Alice said from the doorway. "Okay," I said blinking back tears._

**TEN MINTUES**

"_Claire, Quil," I said seeing them in the waiting room. "Nessie," Claire said then ran into my waiting arms. Quil walked over to us as Claire started to sob again. "Quil how are you holding up?" I asked him. "I'm going crazy they haven't told me anything yet," he said looking at the doors that laid back to the ER. "There was so much blood," he added and that's when I realized he was crying. Jake walked up to us and I handed a crying Claire to him and I took a very scared looking Quil in my arms. I hugged him tightly. "Quil man what's going I want to your house and there was blood everywhere," Seth said walking in the doorway. "Well its along story Sethy," I said looking at him._

"_Oh okay Smiley," Seth said dropping the object. "Quil," came my grandfather's voice. I looked at him and he had a pained look of his face I had seen that face before, the look on his face was the same one he had on his face when he told me I had lost my babies enough I hadn't. "Carlisle, how is my mom?" Quil asked walking over and taking Claire from and then looking at grandpa. "Quil I have some bad news," he said taking a deep breath. "What?" Quil said quivering. "Quil we did everything we could, but she lost to much blood," grandpa said as I watched Quil's knees buckle under his weight. "No," he whispered. "I'm sorry Quil but we lost her," Carlisle said. I blinked and then I saw Quil on the ground. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next? I just want everyone to know that I will be finishing Forbidden Love. **


	12. AN: Good News!

**Hey Everyone, **

**I have good news I'm going to be finishing Forbidden Love. Chapter 9 is up so please read it and review it. Thanks the reason why I wrote the first AN was because school was getting pretty hard for me and I need some time to focus on school. I'm really sorry for making you guys think I wasn't going to finish the story. Please keep read and Review chapter 9 please Chapter 10 is all most do so keep an eye out for that. **

**Thanks,**

**nick-jonas-lover 101 **


	13. Chapter 10: Trust

**Chapter 10: Trust**

**NPOV**

**3 Months Later**

The doorbell rang and I got up from the chair, I had been sitting in. "Smiley do you want me to t Hailey?" Seth asked me. "No Sethy I've got her. But could you watch Anthony for me?" I asked. "Anything for you Smiley," he replied. "Thanks," I said then want to get the door. When I opened the door I had to do a double take. Standing in the doorway was Tanner. But Tanner was much paler then I remembered he was and his eyes were black. "Tanner," I whispered and he looked at me. "Nessie help me," He said and then his eyes locked on Hailey. I could not hear his heart beat so that could only mean one thing Tanner was a Vampire. "What happened to you?" I asked holding Hailey closer to me.

"Well you mean me be coming a vampire?" he asked his eyes blazing. Then I heard Seth growl. "Sethy," I whispered and Seth stopped. "Who is Sethy and who's baby are you holding?" Tanner questioned. "Well Seth is a childhood friend and as for the baby I'm holding," I said. "Yes," he said waiting for me to say something. "She is my daughter Hailey Annabelle Black," I said, as Seth came and took Hailey and then left the room. "You had a child with Jacob Black Ashley's ex-boyfriend," he said looking at me. "Yes I mean he is my husband after all and we also have a son Anthony Mason Black he is Hailey's twin," I said stepping outside and closing the door behind me.

"Your married," Tanner said and I could hear the shock in his voice. "Yes, know why are you here?" I asked him. "Like I said before Nessie I need your help," he said. "Okay well lets go down to the pond and we can talk," I said starting to walk down there. "Fine," he said then started to follow me down to the pond. "So," Tanner said when we got down to the pond. "How did you know that it was save to come here?" I asked. "Well the vampire who turned me, Tanya told me to come here to see Carlisle," Tanner began. "Wait, Tanya turned you into a vamp. When?" I said trying to make scents of what was going on. "Well after you moved here, Tanya and I started going out," he began and my eyes got wide.

"You okay?" Tanner asked and I nodded. "Okay well Tanya and I were dating for 2 months, when she told me that she was a vampire," he said looking down at the water. "And," I whispered. "I promised her I would not tell anyone about what she was. Then 2 months after that she want crazy. She had not hunted in a couple weeks. Then when I came to see her one night she lost it and bit me," he said and I shivered. "But how did you know to come?" I asked him, even though I already asked that question and he had already answered it. "When Tanya realized that she had turned me she freaked out. She told me to come to the Cullen's. That's when everything fit into place. Your brothers and sister's are all vampire's along with your parents," he said.

"Tanner, I have to tell you something," I said looking down. "What is it Nessie?" Tanner asked me. "Well Edward and Bella are not my brother and sister they are my parents," I said and he looked over at me. "Alice, Peter, Meg, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are my Aunts and Uncles," I added in a rush. "What about Kyle?" he asked me. "Cousin, Meg and Jasper are his parents," I said letting out a sigh. "So Esme and Carlisle are your grandparents," he said and I nodded. "But how come your not a full vamp?" he asked me. " Well lets go hunting and I well explain," I said taking a couple steps back and then ran toward the pond at Vamp speed and jumped over it. Tanner followed me over of course.

When he landed he said, "So what's up with you not being a full vamp." "Well my mom and dad were married for a couple of months, mom was still human when her and dad got married," I began. "Wow," he said. "When mom found out she was pregnant, my dad told her that he would not change her till after I was born. But back to the fact, when mom found out she was pregnant she called Meg. Meg is my real aunt by blood but she was also a half vamp like me," I continued. "So when do you turn into a full vamp?" he asked after we had finished feeding. "When I turn 18," I said then I started to run back to the pond. "Nessie is Kyle your cousin by blood?" Tanner asked me.

"Yes he is. About 2 months after mom had found out she was pregnant with me. Meg and Jasper started dating. One month after that they got engaged," I said as we jumped over the pond. "Oh that's cool," he said. "Yea. But the thing is that Jake is a werewolf so my babies are half human, half werewolf and half vampire," I said as we made are way back to the house. "Wow. So you really are half human and half vampire," Tanner said as we walked into the house. I laughed and then said, "Yep, so was Meg." "So why are you with Jake? If you don't mind me asking," he said. "Well a werewolf imprints on there true love," I started to explain.

"Really. When did Jake imprint on you?" Tanner asked as we walked into the living room. "Well Jake Imprinted on me when I was 2 months old," I said. "Wow so how old is Jake?" he asked me. "I'm 17," came Jake's voice and I looked over to see him seating on the loveseat with Anthony in his arms. "How if you imprinted on Nessie when she was two months old?" Tanner asked his gold eyes filled with confusion. "Well when you change into a werewolf you don't age," Jake said. "Jake where is Seth?" I asked. "Oh, he had to go see Leah," he said getting up and walking over to the stairs. "Nessie your families home I think you should explain why Tanner is here," he added walking up the stairs to our room were Hailey was sleeping.

"You were listening," I growled. "I was seeing what my wife was up to," he said from the top of the stairs. My family walked into the living room and they were all talking about something Uncle Emmett did. But when they saw Tanner they all stopped dead in there tracks. "Everyone Tanner has to tell you something," I said then, I elbowed him in the farm. "Yea, as you can tell I'm vampire. I was sent here by the person who turned me," Tanner began. "I'm going up to my room," I said walking out of the room and then running up to mine at vamp speed. " I can't believe you were listening to me talking with Tanner," I said to Jake as I walked in the door to our room.

"Well yea. When Seth said that some guy named Tanner came to talk to you. I had to see if you were safe," Jake began as I sat on our bed. "But you had no right to listen," I said. "Ness you are my wife, I had every right to listen," he said locking eyes with me of course he made his eyes blaze. "Fine, but you could have let me know you were listening," I said as Jake walked over to me. "What was I going say? 'Hey babe I'm home and I'm going to listen in on what your talking about'" he asked me. "Well, no but you still should have told me," I said. "Sorry Ness," He said and then he hugged and kissed me.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next? Just to let you guys know I'm skipping a couple years in the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 11: 17 Years Later

**Chapter 11: 17 Years Later**

**Hailey Annabelle Point Of View**

I was getting ready for bed and of course it was raining again. My family and I have lived in forks ever since me and my twin brother was born. Let me tell you having people think that I'm my mom's cousin is pretty wired. My mom was in "college" out of state along with the rest of my aunts and uncles even my grandparent's Bella and Edward were said to be in college too. "Hey Hailey," Tanner said climbing in my window. "Tanner you know you not aloud here when my family is not here," I said getting out of bed. "Yea I know but I just can't stay away form you," he said walking over to me. Tanner is my best guy friend. "Yea but you could have come in the morning," I said letting out an unexpected yawn.

"I know but Hales, I have to ask you something," Tanner said walking over to my desk and setting in my chair. "What?" I said. "Well I know that werewolf's imprint, but with you being half do you still imprint?" he asked. Then I looked at him and I realized that I had never seen how is brownish blond hair fit perfectly across his left eye, or how his eyes were bluer then they were gold which is not normal for a vamp. Also the way his shirt fit over his abs, he was amazing. "Tanner," I whispered and I know he could here me. "Yes," he whispered. "I think I have answer for you," I said as I walked over to my bedroom door and locking it. "And," he said getting up off the chair and walking over to me.

We where now in the middle of my room and I locked my eyes with his beautiful blue and gold eyes. "I think Anthony and I do imprint," I breathed as Tanner's sent overwhelmed me. "And why's that?" he said me. "Well let me show you," I said closing some of the space between us. "Okay," he breathed as he closed the rest of the space between us. "Do you mind if I do this?" I questioned as I put my arms around him. "No, do you mind if I do this?" he asked putting his arms around me. "No I don't," I breathed, and then we leaned in and kissed. Well I kissed him my hands made their way up to his hair. Tanner pulled me closer to him; I knotted my fingers in his hair.

He pulled away and started kissing my neck. "Tanner," I breathed. "Mhm," he said still kissing my neck. "I think I've imprinted on you," I breathed, and with that Tanner picked me up and kissed me. He took me over to my bed and laid me down will he was still kissing me. I pulled at Tanner's shirt and he pulled smiled at me and then took off his shirt. _"Wow he is hotter then I realized and he's all mine," _I thought and the thought made me smile. "Hales, take off your shirt babe," tanner whispered in my ear. I kissed him and then did as I was asked to do. He kissed my neck then started making his way do to my stomach. I took a hold of his face and pulled it back up to mine. "I love you Hailey," Tanner said as he unzipped my pants. " I love you too Tanner," I whispered as he unzipped his pants.

**One Hour Later**

Tanner and I were still lying in my bed and our clothes were everywhere. My head was on his chest and his left hand was on my bareback and his right hand was holding my hand. _"Wow Tanner and I just made love," _I thought. "Hailey love," Tanner said looking down at me. "Yes," I said looking up at him. "You know your parents would rip me to shreds and then burn me if they found out if we slept together," he whispered. "They well freak out, but they would not hurt you," I said lifting my head so I could kiss him. "Oh and why's that?" he questioned as I kissed his chest. "Because I imprinted on you and I will protect you from them," I explained, and then he kissed me passionately.

Then Tanner started kissing my neck when my cell phone started to ring. "Please don't answer that," Tanner whispered as I got up put his t-shirt on and want to go get my phone. "Sorry," I whispered before answering my phone. "Hello?" I said as I looked over at Tanner. "Hailey you well never guess what just happened?" my best girlfriend Kelly squealed. Tanner motioned for me to come over to him. "What happened Kelly?" I asked as I made my way back over to the bed. "Well your brother Anthony asked me out," she said. "That's great Kelly," I said as Tanner wrapped his arms around me. Then he started to kiss my neck again. "I know," she squealed on the other end of the phone.

"Yea," I said trying to hold back a moan. "So has anyone asked you out yet?" Kelly asked me and Tanner stopped and then whispered in my ear. "Tell her not yet love." "No, Kelly no one has asked me out yet," I said with a sigh. "Oh sorry," Kelly said. "Kelly off the phone it's late," came Emily's voice. "Okay mom. Hales I well see you tomorrow," Kelly said and then hung up the phone. I put the phone down on my bed and Tanner attacked me with his lips. I pulled away and Tanner looked at me. "You look hot in my shirt," he said and I giggled. "Hailey next year is our last year of high school," Tanner said. "Yea so," I said putting my cell phone on the bedside table. Then I turned back to face Tanner.

Tanner pulled me close to him, "Marry me," he said pulling me on to the bed. "What?" I said, as he took his shirt off me. "I said Marry me," he said as I covered myself up. "Really?" I said, and then he leaned in and kissed me deeply. Then he pulled away, "I guess that's a yes," I whispered. "So will you?" he asked me. "I don't know Tanner," I said and then he got up out of bed and want to find his pants. "Here put these on," I said throwing him his boxers. "Thanks," he said and then took something out of the pocket of his jeans. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "You well see," he whispered.

Then he started to walk to me and got on one knee. "Hailey Annabelle Black will you marry me?" Tanner asked will opening a small black box to revel the most beautiful and the most elegant ring I had ever seen. "Yes Tanner Davis I well marry you," I said and he took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger. Then he kissed me passionately.

**Next Morning **

"Hailey!! Wake up!!" Anthony yelled from the other side of my locked door. I picked my head up off Tanner's chest. "Morning love," Tanner said, and then he kissed me. "Morning," I said. "Hailey come on Tanner will be here soon," Anthony yelled. "Okay, I'm almost ready," I yelled back to Anthony. Tanner got up out of bed and got dressed then he decided to watch me look for a shirt to put on. Soon enough I had found a shirt and put it on. "I'll be right back love," tanner said then kissed me and climbed out of my bedroom window. I looked down at my left hand and the ring was still there so now I know that this was not all a dream. I got everything ready for school and went to get something to eat.

When I had finished my food the doorbell rang and I ran to the front door to get it. "Good Morning Hailey," Kelly said. "Morning Kelly," I said frowning. "Why so sad Hales," came my love's voice. I smiled and ran out the door passing Kelly as she walked in to find Anthony. "Missed me," Tanner asked me and I nodded. "Yes I did miss you Mr. Davis," I said and he gave me a kiss on the check. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Mrs. Davis," he said and I smiled then I kissed me full on the lips. "Hey Hailey is Tanner…" I heard Anthony's voice. I pulled away and Tanner and I looked at the door were my brother was standing there in shock.

"I guess he is here," Anthony said and then left to go get his backpack. Tanner took my hand and we walked inside the door. "So Hales has anyone asked you out yet?" Kelly asked me, and then Tanner growled. "Jeez Tanner what's your problem?" Anthony asked walking into the room. _"Don't worry Hailey I'm not going to tell dad I promise," _Anthony thought. _"Thanks," _I thought back to him. "Well he is just over protective of me bro," I said as I squeezed Tanner's hand. "And Kelly someone has already asked me out," I said smiling. "Really, who?" Kelly asked. "Me," Tanner said wrapping his arms around me.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next? **


	15. Chapter 12: Forbidden Love?

**Chapter 12: Forbidden Love?**

**HPOV**

"Really, who?" Kelly asked. "Me," Tanner said wrapping his arms around me. "Wow," Kelly said. "What?" Tanner said pulling me onto his lap. "I never thought you two would get together," she said. _"Anthony did you imprint on Kelly?"_ I asked him throw my mind. _"Yes, hey Hales what's that on your finger?"_ he thought back to me. _"Well, I well show you,"_ I thought and then I thought about the ring. _"Wow, the ring is beautiful Hales. But who gave it to you?" _ Anthony thought. _"Tanner, we're getting married next year after the school year is over. But I have to talk to him In case he wants to move the wedding up," _I thought. _"Cool, so how did he ask you?" _he thought back to me.

"_You don't want to know," _I thought to him. _"Why?" _he thought to me. _"Trust me,"_ I thought back to him. "So Anthony did you imprint on Kelly?" Tanner asked. _"Wow husband and wife think alike," _he thought. "Hey we're not even married yet," I whispered low enough so Kelly could not hear. "Yes, I did imprint on her," Anthony said and Tanner looked at me. "What," I said. "You told him about the wedding," Tanner said. "I had to I tell my brother everything. Expect for personal business," I said winking at Tanner. "What wedding?" Kelly asked us. "A wedding one of my friends invited me to and I needed a date and who better then my girlfriend," Tanner said.

"Cool, Hales have you imprinted on anyone yet?" Kelly asked me. "Yes Kelly I have," I said locking eyes with Tanner. "Who?" She asked. "Tanner," I said with a smile. "Cool," she said. "Hey why do you guys have your school stuff ready we don't have school today," Tanner asked us. "We don't," I said confused. "Yea," came the voice of my mom. "Mom!! Your home," I said getting up off Tanner's lap. "Yes dear I am," she said. "Hello Nessie," Tanner said getting up off the chair we we're sitting in. "Tanner or should I say son," she said. "How?" I began and she cut me off. "Alice told me that you imprinted on him," she explained. _"But why did you call him son," _I asked her thought my mind.

"_The ring on your finger says everything my dear," _she thought back. "So what are you doing back here and where is the rest of our family mom?" Anthony asked. "Well they are at the field," she said and a smile appeared on Tanner's already happy face. "Is there going to be a storm?" he asked her. "Yes and it's a big one too," she said. "Can Kelly come?" Anthony asked with a big smile on his face just like his soon to be brother in law. "Yes Kelly can come," mom said then she walked out of the room. "What's at the field?" Kelly asked Anthony. "Get on my back Kelly," he said and she did as she was told. "So what's at the field?" Kelly asked again. "Baseball," Tanner said answering for my brother.

"Thanks for answering for me bro," Anthony said and I smiled. _"Hailey your dad knows that you've imprinted on Tanner. But he does not know about you two getting married so go easy on him," _mom thought. _"Okay mom," _I thought. "So are you going to get on my back?" Tanner asked me. _"Or are you scared?" _he thought. "I'm not scared of you," I whispered. "You really shouldn't have said that," Tanner said then grabbed me and put me over his shoulder and started to running to his car. "You know we could run the whole way there babe," I said. "Do you want to?" Tanner asked me. "Yes," I said. It only took a couple minutes to get to the field were my family was wanting for us.

When we got to the clearing I saw my family. "Hailey!!" Alice squealed as I got off Tanner's back. She took my hand the one with the ring on it and started to drag me across the field to where my family was standing. "Tanner help," I whispered and then felt my hand being pulled away from Alice's little grip. "Wow," I heard Peter's voice before I was locked in a tight grip and I heard Tanner growl. "What's going on?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder to see someone I did not know standing in front of us. _"Hailey tell Tanner to take you over to us, but say it though your mind," _Meg thought. _"Tanner babe take me over to my family please," _I asked throw my mind.

"_Fine but you smell funny," _he thought. _"Jee, thanks," _I thought back. He took me over to my family and Carlisle went in front of the Family along with Grandpa Edward, Jasper, Peter and Emmett. Tanner, Kyle and Anthony were about to go up when Esme told them not to go up there. "Who are they?" Tanner asked. "The Volturi," mom said. "Hello Carlisle my dear friend," said a guy that was very scary looking. "Aro, what brings you here?" Carlisle said and Aro smiled. "I'm here to check up on you and the family. Which I see has gotten bigger," Aro said. "Yes it has, would you like to meet the family?" Carlisle asked and Aro nodded.

Everyone that was standing with Carlisle, want to stand next to there wife's. Expect for Carlisle he stayed where he was standing. "Well of course you know my wife Esme, and my sons Edward, Jasper and Emmett along with my daughters Alice, Rosalie and Bella," Carlisle said to Aro and Aro looked at Bella. "Hello Bella," he said. "Hi Aro its nice to see you again," Bella said and Edward wrapped his arm around her. "Okay this is Jasper's wife Meg and their son Kyle," Carlisle said pointing over to them. "This is Edward's wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee," he continued and pointed to my grandparents and my mom. _"Wow,"_ I heard Aro think.

"This is Peter Alice's husband," Carlisle said. "This is Jacob Renesmee's husband and their twins Hailey and Anthony. The Man next to Hailey is her boyfriend Tanner and the girl next to Anthony is his girlfriend Kelly," Carlisle finally finished as Tanner's grip on my go tighter and Bella put her shield up. The reason for Bella putting her shield up was because of two new people Carlisle caught sight of the new comers and Bella put her shield down to let him on then put it right back up. "Aro," said a boy how looked about twelve years old. "Alec what are you doing here?" Aro asked the young boy. "I came here to take you home," Alec said. "But I thought Caius was coming too," Aro said.

"I'm here Aro. Now that you have seen the Cullen's can we go now," Caius said walking up to Aro and taking his arm. "Yes we can, oh and Carlisle we will be back soon to see the newest family member," Aro said and his eyes were on me. "Okay," Carlisle said confused. Then with that they were gone. "Okay that was…," I trailed off. "Weird," Tanner said. "Yea and what did Aro mean be what he said?" Anthony asked. "I'm not sure?" I said then, Peter had Alice in his arms. "Alice babe," he said, I know she was having a vision so I tried to get into Alice mind and it worked.

_I saw Tanner and I standing on this field with Aro and he was smiling. "She's beautiful," Aro, said that's when Alec was there. "Now hand her to me and your family will not be hurt," Alec said. "No she's my baby," I said holding her close to me. Then Alec took her from me. "Please don't take her," Tanner begged. "I'm sorry Tanner, Hailey but this is what has to happen," Aro said. "No my baby," I screamed. _

Then the vision was over, "No!" I screamed tears running down my face. "Hailey!" Alice said and was right next to me. "They can't take her Alice they just can't," I sobbed Alice took me into her arms. "I know Hailey I know," she said. "Take who?" Tanner asked me. "Our baby," I thought to him, and he looked shocked. "What," he said. "You heard her," Edward said, "We all saw it," Meg said. "Saw what?" Kyle asked his mother. "Not you Kyle. Edward, Anthony, Hailey, Alice and I did," Meg, said as Tanner put his hand on my shoulder and Alice put me in his arms. "Ta… Tanner they can't ta… take her," I said throw sobs. "They well not take her," he whispered in my ear.

"They will and we can't stop them," I said let out a loud sob. "Take who?" Kyle asked us man he can be annoying. "My daughter," Tanner whispered. Then it started to thunder, "Hey does anyone want to play baseball?" Emmett asked everyone. "Yea, lets play," Esme said throwing the ball to Alice. "Hey sis you okay?" Anthony asked me. "Hey Tanner why don't you play," I said and he looked down at me. "Are you sure?" he asked me. "Yea now go," I said and he kissed me, and then he want to play. 

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next? **


	16. Chapter 13: Baseball and Kids

**Chapter 13: Baseball and Kids**

**Tanner's Point Of View**

We were playing baseball and I was waiting to bat along with Edward, Carlisle, Kyle, Bella and Rosalie. Of course Hailey never liked to play and Kelly was trying to make my sobbing fiancée stop crying. The reason for her crying was that the Volturi were going to take our baby. A baby that was not even thought of yet. "Hey Tanner are you okay?" Edward asked as he watched Bella bat the ball. "I guess," I said looking over to Hailey how had finally stopped crying. "But," Edward said trying to get me to say what really was on my mind because I was blocking it from the people who could read minds. "Its just," I trailed off. "Its just what?" Edward said and I started to walk off the field.

"It's the fact that the Volturi are after my daughter," I said and Hailey looked at me. "I know, I remember when Kyle was born Nessie was 2 months old. Jane and Marcus of the Volturi tried to take the both of them away," Edward said following me. "Wow, what happened to Jane and Marcus?" I asked as Hailey walked up to us. "Well Carlisle and Jasper killed Marcus. Will Emmett and I killed Jane," he said. "So you wouldn't let anything happen to the baby?" Hailey asked him. "If Alice keeps an eye on the feature, I well do whatever I can to help you keep your baby you two," he said. "Thanks," Hailey said. "Hey Hailey do you want to hit the ball?" Anthony asked her and she looked at me.

"Go head," I told her, and then she walked up to Rose and took the bat out of her hand. Just after Hailey took the bat she dropped it and screamed in pain and then fell to the ground. "Hailey!!" I yelled and ran as fast as my legs would carry me to my fiancée. "Tanner," She gasped. I knelt down to her level and looked at her. "Love what's wrong?" I asked her and she looked up at me. "The baby," she whispered. "What about her," I said taking her hands in mine. "The Volturi are going to kill her," Hailey said as she started to cry again. "Love come here," I said as I took her into my arms. "They are going to kill my baby," she sobbed.

"No they will not kill her. She is going to be okay love. I know that with everyone's help we'll protect her," I said as her sobbed started to slow down and her breath started to be even. "Promise,"" Hailey whispered. "I promise," I said and I felt her fell asleep in my arms. "Okay lets go back to the house," Jake growled. "What's wrong Jake?" I asked him, as I held Hailey close to me. "The fact that Hailey is pregnant and you two are not even married yet," he growled. "We don't know if she is pregnant and we are getting married," I growled back to him. "Really when?" he growled. "Next year after the school year," I growled, we were already at the house.

We started to walk into the house and Jake, Nessie, Hailey and I want into the piano room. "And what are you going to do if Hailey is pregnant?" Nessie asked me as Jake left the room pissed. "Will I guess marry her sooner then later because I want to be her husband before our little girl is born," I said and then it hit me. _"Hailey could be pregnant right know with my little girl," _I thought to myself. "Our little girl," Hailey whispered as she put her hand on my arm and I looked down at her. "Love you're awake," I said as everyone walked into the piano room. _"Yes, and I told you my parents would freak out and they would not hurt you," _she thought to me.

"I guess your right," I said, _"But your dad's pretty pissed right now," _I thought. Just then Carlisle walked into the room. "Hailey," he said and she looked at him. "Yes Carlisle," Hailey said and then Alice squealed so loud I thought something bad happened. "Thank you, so much you two," she said to the both of us then looked at Carlisle. "Sorry dad," she whispered. "Well if you're pregnant, the pregnancy would be shorter then Bella's or your mom's," he began and Hailey took my hand. "What else?" she asked. "Well lets say you and Tanner slept together last week you would be showing," he said. "What if we slept together say last night, when would the morning sickness start?" she asked and I watched Carlisle expression.

"Well I would say later today or tomorrow," he said, and then he met my gaze. "So how much time would we have tell the baby is born?" I asked him. "You would probably have one or two months," Carlisle said. "So that's if I got pregnant last night?" Hailey asked him as she gripped my hand tightly. "Yes, and if you got pregnant last week it would only be a month," he told her. "So why were you so happy Alice?" Hailey asked. "Well you are going to make me godmother of the baby," she said and Hailey looked at Nessie. Carlisle took Esme's hand and they left the room. "So what do we do know mom?" Hailey asked Nessie. "Well I say you get some sleep. Tanner would you go up with her just in case something happens," Nessie began and I nodded.

"What about us?" Meg said pointing to Anthony, Kelly and Kyle. "Meg can you take Jake to La Push I really think he should be with the pack right know," Nessie said. "And what about us?" Edward asked her. "Well dad, you, mom, Jasper, Peter and Alice can go hunting," she said and they all left the room. "What about Anthony, Kelly and I?" Kyle asked her. "Why don't you guys go down to La Push with Meg and Jake," she said and then got up and kissed Hailey on the forehead smiled at me then left the room. "You ready to sleep love?" I asked Hailey. "Yes," she whispered. Then we made are way up the stairs and headed to her room. We walked into the room, when Hailey turned around and looked at me.

"What's wrong Love?" I asked her. "Can I were your shirt babe?" she asked me and I closed the door behind me and took off my shirt. "Thanks," she said taking her shirt off and putting mine on. "Your welcome Hales," I said, she walked over to her bed then looked at me. "Can you lay with me?" she asked me and I was over at her side in a flash. "Yes I will lay with you. Now get in bed Hailey Annabelle," I said and she giggled and then she got in bed and I got in after her. After I laid down next to Hailey, she put her head on my chest. "Have a good sleep love," I whispered. "I will," she whispered back to me. Well Hailey lay sleeping on my chest I thought about the time that I had thought she was Seth's girl.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Nessie," I said. "Yes Tanner," Nessie said. "Can I ask you something?" I asked walking into the sunroom where Nessie was sitting with the twins playing with their toys. "Sure, what's on your mind friend?" she asked me. "Well I know that werewolf's imprint and I was just wondering did Seth imprint on Hailey?" I asked in a rush and I hoped Nessie caught all of what I just said. "You want to know if Seth imprinted on Hailey," she repeated what I had said and Hailey looked over at me and smiled. "Yea," I said returning the smile to Hailey. "No he has not imprinted on her. I think Jake would have gone insane if he did," Nessie said looking at the kids that want back to play with their toys._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Tanner," Hailey whispered and I hadn't realized she had gotten out of bed. "Yes Hailey," I said and she looked like she just saw a ghost. "I," she trailed off. "What's wrong Hailey?" I asked getting up and walking quickly to her side. "I think the Volturi might not be coming," she whispered. "What did you have a vision or did Alice?" I asked and Hailey hugged me. "Alice but I saw what happened and there is a way to hide our baby but the thing is," she said and then looked at the open door. "What?" I asked and then I looked over to the door and in the door way was Tanya. "Hi lover boy," she said and I put Hailey behind me. "Tanya what are you doing here?" I growled.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next? **


	17. Chapter 14: Help

**Chapter 14: Help **

**HAPOV**

"Hi Lover Boy," said Tanya who I had only seen in pictures yet I know who it was. Tanner put me protectively behind him, "What are you doing here Tanya," he growled and I gasped Alice was having a vision. But this time Aro told Alec to give me my little girl and to left her alone. Because there was nothing they could if they tried to take her away from us, we would fight and Aro did not want that. He just wanted to see our baby. Not take her, just see her. "Hailey honey what did you see?" Tanner asked as the vision ended. "The baby," I whispered. "What about the baby," he said that's when Tanya in my room and I also realized I was crying. "Aro he," I said and my voice cracked.

"What," Tanya said walking up to us, and I looked at Tanner. "He just wants to see the baby because he knows if he tries to…. Oh no," I said and took off for the bathroom. "Hailey!!" I heard Tanner's worried voice call as I left the room. I was getting sick I felt to cold hands holding my hair back. "Its okay just let it all out," Rosalie said. I had finally finished getting sick and turned to face Rose. "Thanks Rosie," I said. "Wow you haven't called me that in forever," Rose said, and then she helped me off the floor and hugged me. "Lets go back out there," I said when I heard Tanner's worried thoughts. Rose took my hand and we walked out of the bathroom and walked into my room.

"Hailey love are you okay?" Tanner asked rushing to my side as rose and I walked in. "Yea, its just the morning sickness is going to be a pain in the butt," I said and a smile grow on Tanner's face. "Not to ruin the happy moment, but what's going on with Aro?" Tanya asked. "Well as I was saying before I was sick. Aro just wants to see the baby, because he knows that if he tries to take her. We'll fight for her to stay and he not what he wants," I explained to her. "Oh, so when is the baby coming?" she asked. "In another month or so," Tanner told her. "So what are you doing here Tanya?" Rose asked her as we all left the room and started down the stairs.

"Well I was sent here by Eleazar and Carmen," she said. "Oh," Rose said as Emmett came up behind her and hugged her. "So where is everyone?" Tanya asked as we walked into the sitting room. "Well Carlisle and Esme are in Carlisle's study doing research," Emmett said and as if called Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Peter, Bella, and Edward walked into the room. "Ah, Hello Everyone I've missed you," Tanya said. "And we've all missed you too," Esme said. "So where is Nessie, Jake, Kyle, Meg and Anthony?" Tanya asked all of us. "Well Meg, Anthony, Kyle and Jake are down at La Push and as from me, I'm right here," mom said walking in and walking right up to Tanya and hugging her.

"Nessie look at you. You're even more beautiful then I can remember," she said hugging mom back. "Oh jeez everyone move away from Hailey," Alice said and I looked at her confused, and the 2 seconds later I took off for the bathroom. I know the whole time Tanner was behind me because when I had stopped throwing up he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "Here rinse your mouth out," he said handing me a glass of water. "Thanks," I said taking it and rinsing my mouth out. After I was done Tanner and I walked back to the sitting room.

**2 Months Later**

I was sitting in the living room, when I felt a strange pain in my stomach I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed it. "You okay Hailey?" Anthony asked me. "Yea, the baby just kicked," I lied. "Okay," he said. _"Why did everyone have to go hunting today," _I thought to myself. "You miss Tanner," Anthony said as I got another pain. "Yea," I said. "Do you want me to get you anything juice, water?" he asked. "Water please," I said. Anthony nodded got up and went to the kitchen. Well he was getting the water the pain got worse and I gasped. "No," I whispered. _"This can't be happening not know," _I thought. A second later Anthony was back in the room with the water. "What can't be happening? Do you mean its time?" he asked. "I think it might be," I said.

**TPOV**

We were all hunting when my cell rang, I looked at it and it said it was Anthony. "What's up Anthony," I said walking away from everyone who was looking at me. "Tanner get Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Edward," he said and I could hear him starting to panic. "Why?" I asked. "Its time," he said. "Anthony put my wife on the phone," I said. "Tanner," Hailey gasped. "Love don't worry just breath I'll be there soon," I told her. "Hurry," she said then let out a scream. "I'll be there soon Love," I said and then hung up the phone. "Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, we need to go," I said as I started back to the house. "Is it?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. Before taking off toward Edward's Volvo.

It took us a couple of minutes to get to the house. I ran up the porch steps and ripped the front door open. I heard a scream and I know that it was Hailey's. "Hailey!!" I yelled as I followed to scream. I ran all the way to the living room. "Where are they," Anthony asked himself. "We're right here," I said going to Hailey's side. "Tanner," she gasped. "Esme get me my bag, Edward pick Hailey up and take her to her room. Bella get some towels and Anthony get ice for your sister," Carlisle said. I watched as Edward picked up my wife and start heading for the stairs. "Carlisle what about me?" I asked as everyone was doing what they were told to do.

"Tanner I want you to go up with Hailey and make sure she does her breathing," he said as we walked up the stairs. When I heard Hailey scream again I looked at Carlisle and we ran to the room. "Hailey I need you to breath," Edward to her as she gasped for air. "I want to push," she said still gasping. "Hailey love breath," I said as she reached out for me. I walked over to her and she took my hands. "Tanner I want to push," she said taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. "You can't not yet love," I said as Bella came in with the towels. "Where's Anthony, Hailey needs the ice chips," Carlisle said and then Anthony came rushing into the room. "Here Carlisle," he said then handed me the cup of ice.

"Bella could you see where Esme is," Carlisle asked as Esme walked in. "No need to," Bella said as Esme handed Carlisle his bag. "Okay Bella, Edward, Anthony why don't you go to where we were hunting and tell everyone to stay there," he added as Hailey winced in pain. I took one of the ice chips out of the cup and ran it across Hailey's forehead and lips. Everyone else left the room expect for Carlisle and Esme. "Okay Hailey are you ready?" Carlisle asked and Hailey nodded.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next? **


	18. Chapter 15: Baby is here

**Chapter 15: Baby is here **

**HAPOV**

The pain was be coming unbearable when Carlisle asked me if I was ready and of course I nodded. "Okay with the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can okay," Carlisle said and I took Tanner's hand and held it in a tight grip. Then the contraction came and I pushed with all my might. "That's it Hailey your doing great, her head is almost out keep pushing," Carlisle said and I pushed. Tanner took some more ice chips and rubbed it one my lips. "Your doing great love," he said and then he kissed my forehead. "Okay stop pushing Hailey," Carlisle told me and I stopped. "What is something wrong with my baby," I asked him.

"Nothing is wrong with her," he said. "I just need to make sure her shoulder's are in the right position," he added. "Okay," Tanner said looking down at me. "Okay everything is fine. So Hailey you can push with the next contraction," Carlisle said. I pushed with everything I had left in me and 2 seconds later I heard the sweetest sound in the world my little girl's cry her lungs out. "Good job Hailey, she is even more beautiful then I thought," Tanner said as Carlisle handed him our baby. "So have you guys thought of a name for your daughter?" Esme asked us. "Will I was thinking Elizabeth after grandpa's mom," I said. "That's good name for her," Carlisle said.

"I was thinking for her middle name Rosalie after Rose," Tanner said. "Yea, that's a prefect name for her," I said, and then he leaned over and kissed me. "We'll leave you two alone," Esme said as Tanner put Lizzie down in her bed. "I'm so proud of you Hales," he said walking back over to me.

**One Hour Later**

"Hailey honey wake up," Bella said and I opened my eyes. "How long have I been out?" I asked her as I rubbed my eyes. "An hour here I have some thing for you to eat and drink," she said handing me a tray of food. "Thanks Bella were is Tanner and Elizabeth?" I questioned as I took a bite of my food. "They're down stairs with the rest of the family," Bella said and then kissed me on the forehead. "Thanks for the food," I said then took a sip of the drink. _"Blood they gave me blood," _I thought. "Blood?" I said. "Yes, you need it. You just gave birth," she began to explain. "But why blood?" I repeated. "Well you lost a lot of blood when you had Elizabeth. So Carlisle want out hunting and killed a mountain loin for you," Bella said with a smile.

"Oh, well tell him I say thanks for me," I said returning the smile. "Well do. If you need anything just call me," she said walking over to the door. "Bella," I said as she opened the door. "Yes dear?" she asked turning around to look at me. "Could you have my husband and daughter come up here please?" I questioned as the Idea popped into my head. "Sure thing, anything else?" she asked turning back around. "No I'm good," I said. A few minutes later Tanner walked in holding little Lizzie in his arms. "Hello love, how was your sleep?" he asked me. "It was good. How's my little girl?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich. "She's fine. So do you need anything? More blood, pillows," he trailed off.

"Well now that you ask could you put Lizzie down and come here please," I said. "Sure," Tanner said and then he put Lizzie in her bed. "So what did you need?" he asked walking over to me. "Come closer," I whispered and he leaned in, I took a hold of my husband's hair and I kissed him passionately. _"Oh, so that's what you wanted," _he thought. _"Yes," _I thought back to him, and then I pulled away. "Hey I liked that," he wined. "So you're not the one who just gave birth to a baby," I said. "But," he whispered. "I need to eat," I said taking another bite of my food. "Fine," he said and then he sat down on the bed. "You were amazing love, Elizabeth is so beautiful," Tanner said, then he kissed my neck. "Why thank you," I said taking a sip if the blood.

"Could I have some?" he asked me, as he gave me the puppy dogface. "Sure," I said handing him the cup and he took a long sip. "Hey didn't drink it all babe please," I wined, taking the cup away from him. "Hey," Tanner said as he started to wine again. "Fine you can have it, but when its done your getting me more," I said as I finished my sandwich and chips. Tanner finished the cup of blood and then got up and want to get me more. "Tanner wait," I said as he reached the door. "Yes love?" he asked turning around. "I love you," I said. "I love you too Hailey Davis," he said, before turning back around and walking out the door.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next? **


	19. Chapter 16: Protecting Elizabeth

**Chapter 15: Protecting Elizabeth **

**HAPOV**

**2 Day's Later**

"Hey Hailey," Edward said knocking on the door to my room. "Come in Edward," I said as I picked up Lizzie. "You're so good with her," he said walking in and looking at Lizzie. "Thanks," I said. "So are you ready to go back to school?" he asked and I groaned. "Don't be like that love. We only have 2 more weeks of school left and then its summer," Tanner said from the window. "Tanner did you find anything?" Edward asked him. "Will if Aro and Alec are here they haven't shown themselves yet," he said climbing in the window. "Okay, I'll go tell Emmett your back. So that he can go and be the look out," Edward said before walking out of the room.

"You know you really don't have to all this for Lizzie grandpa," I said. "But she is my great granddaughter and I promised you, that I would protect her and that's what I'm doing," Edward said from the top of the stairs.

**One Hour Later**

I gasped as I started to have a vision. "Hailey," mom said as she took the baby from me. I saw Aro and Alec getting out of a bout. With a guy and girl who both looked like they were in there early 20's following them. "Aro what are we doing in Forks? Ben and I said we would not come back here," the girl said. "Yea it's true," the guy said. "Well Ben, Angela. I have to see the new Cullen family member. I told Carlisle I would be coming," Aro told them. "But when my wife and I were turned, we vowed we would never come back to Forks," Ben said taking his wife's hand. "Yea," Angela said. "Wait did you say Cullen as in Bella and Edward Cullen?" Angela added. "Yes," Aro said and then the vision ended.

"Mom where is grandma?" I asked as she looked at me worried. "She out on the look out by the field. Why?" mom told me. "Well someone from her and grandpa's past is with Aro," I said and then ran to get my car keys. "Hailey where are you going?" she asked me as I was getting my coat on. "To grandma and tell her abut who is coming," I told her opening the front door and running out to my red jeep. "What about Lizzie?" mom yelled as I got in the car. "Can you Watch her?" I asked, before starting my car. "Fine, just tell me who it is," mom said. " I'll tell you, when I get back," I said then I speed off.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was standing in the middle of the field looking to see if there was any sign of Aro. When I heard Hailey yell my name. "Hailey what are you doing here?" I asked as she ran up to me. "I have to tell you something," she said as she reached my side. "What?" I asked and she took my hand. "Well I had a vision Aro and Alec are here, but they brought two other people with them. A guy and a girl both of them are in there early 20's," she told me. "And who are the guy and girl?" I questioned. "The guys name is Ben and the girls name is Angela," Hailey said looking down at the ground. When she said those name it hit me like a ton of bricks, and it hit me so hard I had to replay what she said in my mind.

"What else did you see?" I asked her. "Well Ben and Angela vowed that they would never come back to Forks. Because they were changed and they are also married," she said. The last part of what she said she said it in a rush. _"Wow Ben and Angela are husband and wife," _I thought and then Hailey gasped. "Hailey," I said and I put my hands on her shoulders. 2 minutes later she looked at me and said, "They are here. I have to go get Tanner and the baby." I looked over to the other side of the clearing and I saw Aro and Alec walking into the lighter part of the field.

**Sorry its short but I'm sick.** **I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next? **


	20. AN: Holiday

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hey its nick-jonas-lover101 I just wanted to wish all for you a happy holiday!!! The next Chapter of Forbidden Love will be up soon!! **

**Happy Hoidays**

**nick-jonas-lover 101**


	21. AN: Chapter News!

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hey its nick-jonas-lover101 I just wanted to tell you that the new chapter for Forbidden Love well be out soon. Probably later today. I hope everyone had a great holiday!! Because I did!! I hope everyone likes the new chapter of Forbidden Love because I had a fun time writing it!!**

**nick-jonas-lover 101**


	22. Chapter 17: Seeing Lizzie

**I don't own any thing!!!!**

**Chapter 17: Seeing Lizzie**

**BPOV**

When Alec, Aro, Ben and Angela met me in the middle of the feild. I looked at Angela and she looked the same as I remembered her all those years ago. Just her hair was shorter, she looked a little bit older and she had red eyes. Ben looked like the same boy from high school, but his eyes were red too. "Bella," Ben and Angela whispered and I nodded. Thats when I heard three pairs of foot steps. "Bella honey," Edward said and then he caught sight of our old friends. "Aro, do you mind if we take this to the house my daughter is sleeping," Tanner said."Yea and if you try anything I rip you to peaces," Jake growled. "Sure, so you have a daughter. How are you and Hailey enjoying parenthood?" Aro asked Tanner as we made our way to my car. "Aro, Alec you well be riding with me," Edward said getting into his Volvo. Tanner and Jake got in Tanner's car. "Ben, Angela you guys are ridding with me I guess," I said opening the door to my car and then I unlocked the car. Angela got in first and then Ben. "Bella I can't Believe it you and Edward are," Angela began and I cut her off.

"Vampires, yea we are along with the rest of the cullens," I told the both of them. "But Bella what happened to your baby?" she asked as we started off to the house. "Oh Nessie. Will the thing is when I was pregnant with my daughter Edward was already a vampire," I began to explain. "Oh, okay so your baby is half Vampire," Ben said and I nodded. "Yea she was, but know she is a full vamp," I said as I turned onto the long drive way. "Oh," Angela said. "So if you don't mind me asking how were you guys turned?" I asked them."Well Angela and I were on our honeymoon in Italy, when Alec found us," Ben began. "Alec said that Aro wanted to see us. So we followed him," Angela said cutting her husband off. "When we got to Aro, he told us that we were going to be changed into vampires. He also told us that we would be his second in command," Ben said. "But what Aro doesn't know is that we were plaining on coming back here and we going to start our own coven," Angela said. _"Good luck with that,"_ I thought. "Well Ben, Angela if you two need anything you kow who to come too," I said stopping the car outside of the house.

**HPOV**

I heard the front door open and I handed Lizzie who was sleeping to my mom, then I walked to the door. "Dad, Tanner where are Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked them. "We are right here Hailey," Bella said, she being followed by the guy and girl I saw in my vision. "Hailey, how are you?" Aro asked and a shiver want down my spine. "I'm fine and you Aro?" I said holding back a growl, Tanner put his arm around me protectively. "Good, so where is your little girl?" he asked and mom walked into the hallway. "She's right here Aro," mom said and I know she was holding back a growl too. "May I hold her?" Alec asked Tanner and I. "No," I growled. "Your not touching my grandchild," dad growled and I was about ready to attack Alec._ "Hailey," _Anthony thought to me as he walked into the room with Kelly_. "Bring Kelly over to mom and help me protect my daughter_," I thought back to him_. "Okay, Hailes you need to caim down_," he thought to me. "Alec if Hailey says no then we dont want to fight," Aro said placing one of his hands on the young boy's shoulder. "Fine," Alec wined.

"So may I see your daughter?" Aro asked me, I looked at Tanner and he nodded. "Fine Aro you may, come with me," I said. By that time everyone in my family was in the living room. Expect for mom who was holding Lizzie in her arms. "Wow, she is beautiful. What's her name?" he questioned. "Thanks and her name is Elizabeth Rosaile," I told him. "Okay I guess now that, I have seen Elizabeth I'll be leaving now. Alec, Angela, Ben come on were leaving," Aro said walking to the door. Alec appeared right next to him, as Ben and Angela were standing in the doorway to the living room. "Come on Ben, Angela," Alec said. "We're not going back to Italy with you," Ben said taking Angela's hand. "Fine," Aro said then he left the house.

**Sorry its short!! I hope you like it!!!**


	23. Chapter 18: Friends

**Chapter 18: Friends **

**HPOV**

"Well that want well," I said as I sat down in a chair. "So what's your name?" Angela asked me. "Haley," I said. "Will let me explain," Bella said. "Well after I had Nessie," Bella began to say and pointed to mom, who was still holding Lizzie. "Well do you remember Jacob Black from La Push? " Bella asked Ben and Angela, they both nodded. "Well he is a werewolf and when a werewolf sees there true love they do something called Imprinting," Edward said. "Yea and Jake imprinted on Nessie when she was only two months old," Bella said. "_Wow_," I heard Ben think. "Well when Nessie turned sixteen her and Jake got married and two months after that she was pregnant with the twins Anthony and Hailey," Bella said.

"And now here we are," Alice said. "So what are everyone's names?" Ben asked. "Well of course we know the Cullen's, Jacob and Peter. But who are you?" Angela asked us. "Well I'm Nessie and this is my son Anthony and his girlfriend Kelly," mom said, pointing to Anthony and Kelly. "And I'm Hailey and this is my husband Tanner and the little baby my mom is holding is our little girl Elizabeth," I said. "So why are you guys staying here?" Emmett asked Ben and Angela. "Well Ben and I are going to start our own coven here," Angela said and I looked at Tanner. _"Hey it's getting crazy here with people. Do you want to stay with Angela and Ben?"_ I asked Tanner through my mind.

"_If it's what you want love,"_ he thought back me. _"It is what I want," _I thought back to him. "Hey Ben, Angela," Tanner said and they looked at him. "Well I talked to Hailey and we were wondering if it was okay. If we could be the first people to join your coven?" He continued. "Sure, I mean if it's alright with your family," Ben said and I looked at mom and dad. They both nodded and then I looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Yes it is fine with us," Carlisle said. "Okay, we are going to look for at houses next week," Angela said. "Do you guys have a place to stay?" Esme asked the both of them. "No, we were thinking of staying in a hotel," Ben said and Esme looked at Carlisle.

"You well do no such thing," Alice said and Esme nodded in agreement. "Yea, guys can stay here at the house," Edward said and Carlisle nodded. "Yea, I mean Rose and I are living on our own for right now so you can stay in our room here," Emmett said. "That would be great," Angela said and that's when Lizzie started to crying. Tanner got up and took her from mom. "Lizzie, honey what's wrong?" he asked her and she looked at him. "She's probably hungry Tanner," Meg said walking into the room with Kyle at her heels. "Yea dude," Kyle said in agreement with his mother. "Meg is that you?" Angela questioned. "Oh My God Angela!" Meg said and Angela walked over to her and hugged her.

"Dad, who are these people?" Kyle asked Jasper. "Well Kyle, my boy the guy standing next to me is one of my old friends Ben and the one hugging your mom is Ben's wife Angela," Jasper explained to his son.

**One Month Later**

**Kyle's Point Of View**

"Mom, I'm going out," I yelled as I walked out the front door, as I walked to my car I started to think about when I would get a girlfriend. "Kyle," a girl said as I walked into my favorite night club, I turned around quickly. "Brooke," I said and she hugged me. "Kyle can I ask you something?" she asked me. "Sure, hey Romeo two beers please," I said and of course I'm a vampire, but I'm still half human you know. So that's why I can be in this club and not hurt anyone. "Well I now we work together and all but would you like to go out sometime?" Brooke said blushing. "Sure," I said as Romeo handed me a beer and handed the other on to Brooke.

**One Hour Later**

"Hey Brooke," I said. "Yea Kylee," she said looking at me. "Let's get married," I said, man I love being drunk. "Ookayy," She said and I took her hand, we left the night club together.

**Next Morning**

"_Oh my head hurts_," I thought as I opened my eyes. "Where I'm I?" I asked myself. "Hey Kyle," Brooke said, she had her head on my bare chest. "Brooke did we…" I trailed off. "Do it?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes and why not we're married," Brooke said and I looked at my left hand. "_Oh no_," I thought to myself. "Well wife, what time is it?" I asked and Brooke looked at the clock. "It's 8:00," she answered me. "Crap, I told my mom that I would be home at 7:00,"I said sitting up in bed. "Kyle can I come with you?" Brooke whispered and I looked at her. "Brooke you're my wife. So lets get dressed, but first can I use your phone?" I questioned and she nodded.

I got up and Brooke grabbed my arm. She pulled me to her and she kissed me.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next?**


	24. Chapter 19: You What!

**Chapter 19: You What!!**

**HPOV**

"Well that want well," I said as I sat down in a chair. "So what's your name?" Angela asked me. "Haley," I said. "Will let me explain," Bella said. "Well after I had Nessie," Bella began to say and pointed to mom, who was still holding Lizzie. "Well do you remember Jacob Black from La Push? " Bella asked Ben and Angela, they both nodded. "Well he is a werewolf and when a werewolf sees there true love they do something called Imprinting," Edward said. "Yea and Jake imprinted on Nessie when she was only two months old," Bella said. "_Wow_," I heard Ben think. "Well when Nessie turned sixteen her and Jake got married and two months after that she was pregnant with the twins Anthony and Hailey," Bella said.

"And now here we are," Alice said. "So what are everyone's names?" Ben asked. "Well of course we know the Cullen's, Jacob and Peter. But who are you?" Angela asked us. "Well I'm Nessie and this is my son Anthony and his girlfriend Kelly," mom said, pointing to Anthony and Kelly. "And I'm Hailey and this is my husband Tanner and the little baby my mom is holding is our little girl Elizabeth," I said. "So why are you guys staying here?" Emmett asked Ben and Angela. "Well Ben and I are going to start our own coven here," Angela said and I looked at Tanner. _"Hey it's getting crazy here with people. Do you want to stay with Angela and Ben?"_ I asked Tanner through my mind.

"_If it's what you want love,"_ he thought back me. _"It is what I want," _I thought back to him. "Hey Ben, Angela," Tanner said and they looked at him. "Well I talked to Hailey and we were wondering if it was okay. If we could be the first people to join your coven?" He continued. "Sure, I mean if it's alright with your family," Ben said and I looked at mom and dad. They both nodded and then I looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Yes it is fine with us," Carlisle said. "Okay, we are going to look for at houses next week," Angela said. "Do you guys have a place to stay?" Esme asked the both of them. "No, we were thinking of staying in a hotel," Ben said and Esme looked at Carlisle. "You well do no such thing," Alice said and Esme nodded in agreement.

**KPOV**

I pulled away from the kiss and Brooke put on my shirt. "Wow she looks hot in my shirt," I thought. I put on my boxers and want out to the kitchen and picked the phone. "Hello?" I heard aunt Bella say. "Hey Bella its Kyle," I said. "Kyle were are you?" Bella asked me. "At a friends. Were are mom and dad?" I questioned and Brooke walked out of her room. "Kyle do you want something to eat?" she asked and I nodded. "There out hunting and did I just hear a girl in the background?" Bella asked and I sighed. "Yes," I said. "Kyle has a girlfriend," she sang. "Bella stop it, tell mom and dad that I well be home in an hour," I said and then I hung up the phone.

"Well what did your sister say?" my wife asked me as she handed me a plate of eggs. "She was freaking out saying I should have been home by now," I lied and Brooke kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry honey," she said. "Babe, I told my sister that you my girlfriend. Not my wife because she would freak out even more then she did and not to say what my parents would think," I told her and she nodded in agreement. "Yea, my parents would freak out too," she said as she sat down next to me with her own plate of eggs. "So we have 20 minutes to get ready, do you want to take a shower?" Brooke asked after we had finished our eggs. "Sure," I said and she took my hand.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Mom, Dad I'm home," I said walking in the door with Brooke glued to my side, I could feel her shaking. "Baby clam down, honey its okay," I said and I saw my mom walking down the stairs with my father following her. "KYLE HALE!!" mom yelled and Brooke hid behind me. "Meg," dad said taking note of my wife hiding behind me and what she was feeling. "Jasper," mom whispered, and then Carlisle and Esme walked into the hall. "Kyle why did you not come home last night?" Carlisle asked. "Sorry, dad I fell asleep at Brooke's place and I woke up at 8:30,"I explained. "Man its weird calling grandpa, dad when he is not my really dad," I thought.

"Well its fine just don't let it happen again," Esme said and she looked at Brooke. Who was still hiding behind me, Brooke had stopped shaking a bit. "And who is this young lady?" she added. "This is Brooke my girlfriend," I said and Esme smiled. "Its nice to meet you Brooke. I'm Esme Kyle's mom," she said in a motherly way. "And I'm Carlisle Kyle's dad," Carlisle said and Brooke stopped shaking, but she still hid behind me. "Thanks mom," I thought. "Sorry," she thought back to me. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Peter, Nessie, Jake and Anthony walked into the house all of them were talking and laughing. When caught sight of Brooke and I they stopped talking, laughing and walking.

"Wow," Emmett said and Rose smacked him. "What?" he added. "Hey Kyle, Hey Brooke," Alice said walking up to us. "Hi Alice," Brooke whispered and then hugged Alice. "Kyle," Edward said with a smile on his face. "Hey," I said to him. "Kyle can I talk to you?" Rose asked and I nodded. "Sure," I said and I started to walk to the back door, but Brooke grabbed my arm. "Babe, you will be fine, they don't bite," I said then kissed her. I walked out to the pond, where Aunt Rose was waiting for me, she was sitting on the big rock that was close to the water. "Aunt Rose what's wrong?" I asked putting my left hand on her shoulder. "It's just that I'm glad you've found someone to love," she said putting her hand on top of mine.

I felt her finger hit my wedding ring, and then she pulled my hand forward and looked at it. "You two are married," Rose gasped and that's when I heard Brooke scream. I ripped my hand away from Rose and I ran to the house. "Brooke," I said and she screamed again. "Kyle," she yelled and I ran to her. She had a big red mark on the side of her face. I saw dad holding mom back. "What happened baby?" I asked and Brooke looked at me. "Meg slapped me and said if I ever came near you again, she would hurt me," she cried and I hugged her. "Sh its okay honey I'm here and Meg will never hurt you again," I whispered in her ear, and I could feel the venom in my month when I said never.

I watched my mom flinch in my dad's arms. "Come on Hun, I'll drive you home," I said. "Kyle well you stay with me tonight?" Brooke asked me as we walked into her apartment. "Yes of course you're my wife," I told her. "I'll be back in an hour," I added and then I kissed her passionately.

**At Home**

"Mom!!" I yelled walking into the house. "Kyle," she said walking into the hallway from the living room. Where our whole family was at, expect for Hailey, Tanner and Lizzie. "What the hell were you thinking!" I yelled at her and I felt dad send a wave of clam to me. "Not now dad," I said through my teeth. "Kyle she said you two are in love and that you're getting married," mom said and I glared at her. "I do love her and as for the marring part. That's already done," I said and my mom lunched herself at me. "Kyle!!" I heard my wife yell as she ran in front of me. "Brooke move babe you going to get hurt!" I said as mom landed on top of my wife, pinning her to the ground. Mom was growling and Brooke let out a small whimper.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next?**


	25. Chapter 20: Love and Truth

**Chapter 2018: Love and Truth Friends **

**HPOV**

"Well that want well," I said as I sat down in a chair. "So what's your name?" Angela asked me. "Haley," I said. "Will let me explain," Bella said. "Well after I had Nessie," Bella began to say and pointed to mom, who was still holding Lizzie. "Well do you remember Jacob Black from La Push? " Bella asked Ben and Angela, they both nodded. "Well he is a werewolf and when a werewolf sees there true love they do something called Imprinting," Edward said. "Yea and Jake imprinted on Nessie when she was only two months old," Bella said. "_Wow_," I heard Ben think. "Well when Nessie turned sixteen her and Jake got married and two months after that she was pregnant with the twins Anthony and Hailey," Bella said.

"And now here we are," Alice said. "So what are everyone's names?" Ben asked. "Well of course we know the Cullen's, Jacob and Peter. But who are you?" Angela asked us. "Well I'm Nessie and this is my son Anthony and his girlfriend Kelly," mom said, pointing to Anthony and Kelly. "And I'm Hailey and this is my husband Tanner and the little baby my mom is holding is our little girl Elizabeth," I said. "So why are you guys staying here?" Emmett asked Ben and Angela. "Well Ben and I are going to start our own coven here," Angela said and I looked at Tanner. _"Hey it's getting crazy here with people. Do you want to stay with Angela and Ben?"_ I asked Tanner through my mind.

"_If it's what you want love,"_ he thought back me. _"It is what I want," _I thought back to him. "Hey Ben, Angela," Tanner said and they looked at him. "Well I talked to Hailey and we were wondering if it was okay. If we could be the first people to join your coven?" He continued. "Sure, I mean if it's alright with your family," Ben said and I looked at mom and dad. They both nodded and then I looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Yes it is fine with us," Carlisle said. "Okay, we are going to look for at houses next week," Angela said. "Do you guys have a place to stay?" Esme asked the both of them. "No, we were thinking of staying in a hotel," Ben said and Esme looked at Carlisle. "You well do no such thing," Alice said and Esme nodded in agreement.

**KPOV**

"Mom stop!!" I said, but she still would not stop. "Dad, Uncle Edward help!" I said and they walked up to my mom and took her off Brooke, I ran over to her. "Brooke, babe are you all right?" I questioned and she hugged me. "I'm fine; you left your jacket at my place. So I came to give it to you," she whispered and I held her close to me. "Why did you call Meg mom, Jasper dad and Edward Uncle?" she added. "Will I have to tell you something about me and my family," I said getting up off the floor and helping my wife off the floor. "Kyle can you come in here," Carlisle said and I walked into see Hailey, Tanner, Lizzie, Angela and Ben.

"So what did you need to tell me?" my wife asked me. "Brooke I have to ask you something first," I said and she nodded. "Do you believe in Vampires?" I asked and Brooke smiled. "Yes, I believe in them. When I was little my babysitter, who raised me told me that my parent's. Were taken be some man, who said he was a vampire and then he turned them," she said and I looked at my family. "What were your parent's names?" Ben asked my wife. "Ben and Angela, but I think my mom was a vamp when she had me," Brooke said and Angela's eyes got wide. "Annabella Brooke?" she whispered and Brooke looked at her. "Yes but how do you know my name?" she asked Angela.

"Because you're my daughter, I'm Angela and that's your father Ben," Angela said and Brooke collapsed in my arms. "Brooke!!" I said as I caught her. "Put her down on the loveseat Kyle," dad said and I did as I was told. 2 minutes later Brooke rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry what were you going to tell me about you and your family?" Brooke asked as she sat up. "Well my family and I are vampires," I began and Brooke looked puzzled. "Well Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Peter, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Ben, Angela and Tanner are all full vamps. Nessie and my mom Meg are half vamps, but they are full vamps now. I'm a mix between a vamp and a half vamp along with Lizzie Hailey and Tanner's little girl. Hailey and Anthony are half vamp, half human and half werewolf. When they turn 18, they have to choose if they want to be a vamp or werewolf," I finished and Brooke smiled.

"So that would make our baby, if we were to have one would be half human and half vamp?" she questioned, looking down as she asked. "Yes I think?" I said and before I know it Brooke had attacked my lips with hers. "Hey, why is that girl kissing my boyfriend?" Jennie asked as she walked into the living room. I pulled away, "For the last time Jennie I'm not your boyfriend and this girl is my wife." "Yea I know, hi I'm Jennie daughter of Quil and Claire," she told Brooke. "Hi I'm Brooke Hale," Brooke said and she smiled at me. "Well it's nice to meet you," Jennie said. "Jennie there you are," Claire said as she walked into the living room. "Claire!!" Nessie yelled running over to her.

"Nessie!" Claire said as she pulled her into a hug. "Hey what about me?" Quil asked his wife and my cousin. "Quil," Nessie said as she hugged him. "So who are these people?" Quil questioned pointing to Kelly, Lizzie, Tanner and Brooke. "Well Quil this is my imprint Kelly, Sam and Emily's daughter," Anthony said as he put his arm around Kelly. "Well Quill this is my imprint and husband Tanner and the baby he is holding is our daughter Lizzie," Hailey said pointing to Tanner. "And Quil my good friend, I would like you to meet my wife," I said and he looked at me in shock.

**HPOV**

"What?" Kyle asked and Quil shook his head. _"I just never thought he would get married," _Quil thought and I laughed. With that Lizzie woke up and started to cry. "Hey Lizzie it's okay baby girl," I said taking her from Tanner. "Well we sure have missed a lot," Claire said as I walked around the room holding Lizzie. "Yea Claire you have missed a lot," Kelly said walking up to her. "We've got a lot to tell you," she added and Claire pulled her into a hug. "Well it's getting late," Ben said standing up with Angela. "Yea let's go," I said and Tanner came over to Lizzie and me.

**JPOV**

I watched Tanner, Hailey, Ben and Angela leave the house. "So what have we missed?" Quil questioned as he put his arm around Claire. "Well Hailey and Tanner got married and they have a one month old daughter Elizabeth or Lizzie," Bella said as she got off Edward's lap. "Wow, anything else happen?" Claire asked.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next?**


	26. Chapter 21: Missing

**Chapter 2118: Missing Friends **

**HPOV**

"Well that want well," I said as I sat down in a chair. "So what's your name?" Angela asked me. "Haley," I said. "Will let me explain," Bella said. "Well after I had Nessie," Bella began to say and pointed to mom, who was still holding Lizzie. "Well do you remember Jacob Black from La Push? " Bella asked Ben and Angela, they both nodded. "Well he is a werewolf and when a werewolf sees there true love they do something called Imprinting," Edward said. "Yea and Jake imprinted on Nessie when she was only two months old," Bella said. "_Wow_," I heard Ben think. "Well when Nessie turned sixteen her and Jake got married and two months after that she was pregnant with the twins Anthony and Hailey," Bella said.

"And now here we are," Alice said. "So what are everyone's names?" Ben asked. "Well of course we know the Cullen's, Jacob and Peter. But who are you?" Angela asked us. "Well I'm Nessie and this is my son Anthony and his girlfriend Kelly," mom said, pointing to Anthony and Kelly. "And I'm Hailey and this is my husband Tanner and the little baby my mom is holding is our little girl Elizabeth," I said. "So why are you guys staying here?" Emmett asked Ben and Angela. "Well Ben and I are going to start our own coven here," Angela said and I looked at Tanner. _"Hey it's getting crazy here with people. Do you want to stay with Angela and Ben?"_ I asked Tanner through my mind.

"_If it's what you want love,"_ he thought back me. _"It is what I want," _I thought back to him. "Hey Ben, Angela," Tanner said and they looked at him. "Well I talked to Hailey and we were wondering if it was okay. If we could be the first people to join your coven?" He continued. "Sure, I mean if it's alright with your family," Ben said and I looked at mom and dad. They both nodded and then I looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Yes it is fine with us," Carlisle said. "Okay, we are going to look for at houses next week," Angela said. "Do you guys have a place to stay?" Esme asked the both of them. "No, we were thinking of staying in a hotel," Ben said and Esme looked at Carlisle. "You well do no such thing," Alice said and Esme nodded in agreement.

**JPOV**

"Yea, you did miss something," Brooke said as my son put his arm around her. "Really what did we miss?" Jennie asked and Meg looked at me. "Well Kyle and I are living together and I just found out my parents are here in forks," Brooke said and Meg started to get up, but I grabbed her arm. "_I'm going to say I'm sorry for attacking Brooke,_" Meg thought to me. "Hey Brooke," my wife said and I watched my son growl at her. "Kyle stop," Brooke said putting her hand on his chest. "What do you want?" Brooke hissed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier," Meg said, and I got up and walked over to my son and his wife. "I understand and I'm fine," Brooke said and I felt she truly met it. "Jaz does she mean it?" Meg asked me through her mind as she looked at me. I nodded and then Meg hugged Brooke. "Well it's getting later and we have to go," Quil said taking his wife's hand. "Okay Claire tomorrow you, me, Jennie, Hailey and maybe even Brooke port angles?" Nessie asked her best friend.

"Defiantly," Claire agreed. "Come on Jennie," she added. "It was nice meeting you Brooke," Jennie said before walking out of the house with her parents. "See you," Quil said as he and Claire followed their daughter out of the house. "Yea it's getting late and I have work in the morning," Kyle said and then he and Brooke left the house.

**ONE YEAR LATER NOBODY'S PONIT OF VIEW **

The Cullens, Hailey and Anthony were all at Kyle's work picnic. Brooke walked over with a little boy following her; Brooke was four months pregnant with her and Kyle's second child. Kyle was now head of the company he works for. "Hey Brooke," Angela said as Ben picked up the little boy. "Hey Mason," he said and the boy giggled. Kyle walked up to Brooke and he wrapped his arms around her. "Hello," he said and she kissed him. Then she pulled away, "Kyle," she whispered as her eye widened.

**I hope you like it!!! What's going to happen next?**


	27. Update

Hey everyone i am planing on updating forbidden love very soon... have not really had time to with school and my work... along with over things but i well be updating it soon i promise.


End file.
